The unfortunate potions class and all that it revealed
by Yourfriendlyneighbourhoodgay
Summary: Hermione is starting her 8th year at Hogwarts, Voldemort has been defeated and she has her two best friends at her side, yet she still feels like something is missing. Will a potions class reveal what or who she desires most? Shenanigans ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all to my story! I hope you enjoy. This is a Pansmione fic, no Ron bashing, no Draco bashing but he will have some bite to him. Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP nor any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Potions surprise 

Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried to their eighth year potions class with the Slytherins, they were late, perhaps tea at Hagrid's wasn't such a good idea after all?

"Snape's going to have our heads!" Ron exclaimed as he rushed through the corridor. Harry glanced at his friend. "We will get some points taken of Gryffindor and probably detention but it won"t be too bad."

Hermione huffed as she walked ahead of her two best friends. " I knew going to Hagrid was going to be a bad idea." They walked down to the dungeons where they could already hear the familiar voice of a certain potions professor.

"Granger, Weasley and of course," Snape paused as the trio walked in. "Potter." He stuck is nose up in disgust. "That wil be ten points from Gryffindor."

"That's not too bad." Ron whispered.

"Each." Snap finished causing Ron to sigh. 'Please sit down, Potter, Weasley you can sit in the front, and Granger, there is a seat left in the back next to Parkinson." Snape turned back to his book as they waked off.

Hermione slowly walked to the very back of the class. She had to sit next to Parkinson, Hermione didn't like her, not because she was a Slytherin, Hermione would never dislike someone based on their house, Hermione didn't like Parkinson because she was part of Malfoy's club. She had never out right called her a Mudblood, but she had teased her on countless occasions. Hermione took her seat without sparing Parkinson as much as a glance.

"Now that everyone is at there seats we shall begin." Snape started his lesson. "Today we will be brewing a very special potion." Snape grinned as his eyes raked over the class. Somehow Hermione felt his eyes on her a beat longer than the others.

"Amortentia."

Hermione was please with this answer, Amortentia, a potion that smells of the one you desire, was hard to make and Hermione was certain she was up for the task.

'Here I have a completed Amortentia potion, everyone stand in line so that you can observe."

The whole class got to their feet, clearly eager to smell the love potion. Hermione stood near the back of the line, Parkinson was in front of her, Ron and Harry were at the front.

"See how the potion is a rosy pink colour, this is a sign that it has been properly brewed." Snape said as he twirled it around with his wand. Snape's eyes met Hermione's. "Have a sniff, perhaps it will be a familiar smell."

Harry walked up to the cauldron taking a deep whiff of it, his eyebrows shot up as if in surprise, he quickly took his seat again and Hermione made note to talk to him later. Ron almost dunked is head in the potion, clearly he was deeply infatuated by the smell.

Students continued to take their turn until it was only Parkinson and Hermione left, Parkinson almost cautiously walked up to the cauldron. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Seemingly her whole body went stiff, her eyes widened in shock. Without a word she left the class.

Snape watched Parkinson leave, "5 points from Slytherin." He said almost regretfully.

Hermione was the last one to smell the potion. She could feel all eyes on her. Leaning in she closed her eyes, ready to get lost on the aroma of the light pink mixture.

 _Cinnamon, with a hint of lemon and mint. Who is this?_ Hermione thought to herself, this was not someone she knew. She had to admit, the smell was intoxicating, it was hard to bring herself to stop sniffing the potion. With all her strength she bought herself up again, butterflies were erupting in her stomach and she felt light headed.

"Granger please take a seat." Snape said, clearly eager to continue with his class.

Hermione was no longer focused on the lesson, who could it be, who's smell was so addicting that is made her feel weak in the knee's?

* * *

Later Hermione, Harry and Ron sat in front of the fire place in the common room. Ron was talking loudly despite the fact that everyone else had gone to bed and that Hermione and Harry were not listening to a single word Ron had said since dinner. Ron yawned and checked his watch.

"Blimey! It's already 2 in the morning, we have a quidditch match in the morning, Harry we should head to bed." Harry nodded absently as he stood from his chair.

"G'dnight Mione." Ron said as he turned to the stairs to the boys dorm.

"Sleep well" Harry uttered, clearly he was shaken by something. Hermione really needed to talk to him, she knew it would't be Voldemort, he had been defeated in the battle of Hogwarts last year.

Hermione stood, she was alone, carefully she climbed the stairs to her dorms, the other girls were asleep. Hermione felt her tiredness taking over and quickly changed into her sleep wear. Her head hit the pillow and her eyes closed shut as sleep overcame her.

 _Hermione was standing in the prefects bathroom, she was completely nude, the bath she was standing in was filled with water and the entire room was foggy with steam. Slowly Hermione allowed herself to sink into the warm inviting water. He senses were filled with the distinct smell of cinnamon, lemon and mint. Her entire body relaxed._

 _"Enjoying your bath?" A voice somewhere in the bathroom said, Hermione could't see due to all the steam._

 _"Excuse me? Hermione said while attempting to cover herself. Some of the steam cleared and she could take out a female figure slinking towards her. "Who's there?" Hermione said again._

 _"Don't play so coy. I know you want me." The voice drawled with an edge of lust and desire. Hermione's face grew red. "Listen, I don't know who you are or what you want, but please leave me alone!" Hermione was growing frustrated._

 _"Ahww, is that how you want to play it? I was really hoping we could have some fun." The voice was closer now, somewhere behind her, Hermione thought to herself as she sat up in the bath. Franticly she started looking around trying to find the person that was playing with her._

 _"I know you want me." The voice whispered directly in her ear, Hermione could feel their figure pressed agains't her naked back. Somehow Hermione couldn't move, her body was flushed and she was overcome by lust._

 _Stop. Stop it Hermione! Hermione thought, she seemed to no longer be in control of her body. A hand slipped around her waist, it was soft and smooth. Lips found Hermione's neck and sucked lightly. She couldn't help but close her eyes and throw her head back allowing the stranger more acces. She could feel her control slipping away from her as the world around her faded away and all she could focus on was the delightful pleasure coming from the strangers lips._

 _"Don't stop." Hermione whispered softly. Her breath was getting faster as her desire grew._

 _"I want you Hermione." The voice whispered seductively in her ear._

 _"Hermione."_

 _Hermione."_

"HERMIONE!"

Ginny stood over Hermione shouting her name, clearly she was having a rather _interesting_ dream and Ginny wanted to spare their roommates of Hermione's rather erotic noises.

Hermione shook awake, her eyes wide and face a dark shade of red.

 _It was a dream._ Hermione thought as she tried to collect herself. Ginny tilted her head, an amused grin playing to her lips. "Had a nice sleep?" Ginny was having trouble keeping her laughter under control. "Err. Uhm." Hermione was too flustered too formulate an answer. Ginny burst out laughing. "Anyone I would know?"

Hermione shot up and looked over to Ginny. "I, I don't know who it was." Hermione decided to leave out that her mystery dream person was a girl.

"It's probably because of the full moon, gives you weird dreams apparently." Ginny said pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. She couldn't help but let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Taken an intrest to Divination I see?" She teased. Ginny smirked while responding. "Well it has been proven to have some effect, besides you should get off your high horse, I'm not the one having weird sex dreams that could wake up the entire dorm." Ginny winked at Hermione's growing blush. "Can we keep it between us?" Hermione asked turning to a more serious note. Ginny nodded. "Course Mione. Just as long as you weren't dreaming about my older brother." Hermione's eyes widened in shock, her mouth fell slightly open. "Please Gin, that ship has long sailed, we are just friends. Anyway," Hermione said changing the subject. "How is your love life going?"

Ginny looked down. "Quite non existent after my train wreck of a relationship with Harry." Ginny and Harry had given it their best but sadly it wasn't meant to be, much to Molly Weasley's chagrin. "Cheer up Gin, there will be someone out there who will see you for all your worth." Hermione said reassuring her friend. Ginny smiled. "Shall we catch an early breakfast?" She then asked.

"You Weasleys, always thinking with your stomach." Hermione teased as she pushed aside her thought of her strange dream and got ready for a lazy Saturday.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter! I hope you read and review this story, comments are always great full for writing. This story will be a slow burn 8th year au. All the pairing will be revealed as the story continues. Any tips? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another chapter! I am trying to do updates at least once a week, please bear with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: An illuminating trip to the library 

Hermione and Ginny walked down to the great hall, Hermione felt refreshed after having a shower and putting on a jumper. She was ready for the day, even if she had to endure a quidditch match. Ginny was already clad in her scarlet quidditch robes.  
The great hall was slowly filling up with students, it was still quite early for a Saturday but tensions were running high due to the exciting match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, both teams wanted to win. It would surely be a riveting match and Hermione couldn't help but feel some pride for her house.

"Hermione! Ginny!" You're up early." Neville greeted them with a cheery smile. Hermione and Ginny took a seat across from him. "early bird gets the worm I suppose." Hermione responded as she watched Ginny grab a generous helping of bacon, eggs and a cup of tea. "I got up early to help Madam Sprout in the greenhouses, clears my head." Neville responded taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Hermione nodded, she had always admired the Neville's Herbology talents, he was unashamed of his nerdy hobby.

Scanning the room Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee, tea was nice and all but she always felt it was more soothing than energising. The Ravenclaw table was almost full with students, Hufflepuff was quiet with only a few friends chatting. Hermione pulled her gaze towards the Slytherin table, it was empty. Most of the Slytherin students decided not to come back to Hogwarts after the war. Now they stayed in groups and ate without drawing to much attention to themselves. She could spot Malfoy sipping on a cup of tea, Zanbini was ready the Daily Prophet, next to him Crabbe and Goyle were talking loudly in anticipation for the latest quidditch match. Parkinson was sitting across from them, her back facing to Hermione. Something stirred in Hermione as she stared at the slender back of the Slytherin, she just couldn't place what.

Ron and Harry appeared in the entrance of the great hall, both looking rather dapper in their long robes. "Goodmorning all." Harry said with a small grin, he took a seat next to Ginny. It seemed his absent mood had vanished in the wake of his upcoming match. Ginny smiled to him as she went for a second helping of breakfast, they were still friends who had a unic bond. Ron gruffly sat down next to Hermione, his thoughts clearly on the match. "Sleep well Hermione?" harry asked attempting to strike up a conversation. Ginny couldn't help but let out a loud snort. Hermione felt herself turn bright red. _That damn dream. No chance in hell I am going to tell anyone else._ Hermione thought. "Er yes Harry, I slept well. Yourself?" Hermione struggled to keep her voice even, no one seemed to notice her nervous demeanor as she looked down trying to hide her flushed face.

Ron took a large bite of his toast before gulping down a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Slept like a baby! Those Slytherin's won't be able to get a goal in." Ron smiled broadly as he puffed up his chest. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his antics, they used to annoy her to no end. "I had some strange dreams." Harry replied to Hermione's question after Ron had settled down. Hermione once again looked down as her face turned a bright pink colour. "I was teaching Hagrid how to fly a broom, I was quite a good teacher if I might say so myself." Harry continued. This was the Harry Hermione loved, the one that was cheery but not childish, he had to grow up so fast, never got a chance to be a kid. Hermione slipped Harry a small smile as she stood from the table.

"I am going to head to the library before the match, need to get some reading in." Hermione announced. "C'mon Hermione, it's weekend, relax a little will ya? Ron called after her, his mouth full with crumbs and some yolk dripping from his chin. Hermione simple smirked as she left the great hall. She loved her friends, but books would always be her safe place.

* * *

As expected the library was empty, Hermione hurried to the sleep section of the library. _If I can't get that bloody dream out of my head I can at least figure out what I am dealing with._ She thought to herself. Once she made it to the correct aisle she started looking. Maybe dreams didn't mean anything at all and she was wasting her time? Either way she had to do something. Her fingers trailed along the varias titles.

 _A guide to all Sleeping spells?_ Not quite what she was looking for. Hermione's eyes raked over the books. _The true meaning behind dreams. Written by Zebidiah Frostello._ Hermione carefully pulled the book from the shelf, it was a heavy dark read leather bound book. Hopefully is was what she was looking for. Hermione checked her watch, 9:15 it said, she still had some time left before she would have to sit in the busy stands of the quidditch field.

Placing the newly found book on the table in the corner nook of the library, it was quiet, Hermione had been coming here for years, many complicated charms and spells had been put on it to make it as comfortable as she desired. It was her spot, no one else knew about it. Hermione flipped open the first page.

 _The study of dreams is a complicated one, many witches and wizards regard dreams to just being pieces of loose data that the brain still needs to store that forms a chaotic or weird story, this however is not the case. All dreams have a truth to them, there is a difference between magic dreams and muggle dreams. Witches and wizards shall experience both, some even have the ability to control their dreams, this cannt be done without practice. Muggle dreams are fairly easy to spot, they are fast, chaotic, weird and more often than not familiar surrounding such the dreamers bedroom will be altered slightly or not appear as it is. Magical dreams are quite different, they are slow moving and often feel as if they are moving in real time, it can be hard to tell if you are in a dream or not. In magical dreams all surroundings will appear as they should, alas things could also be altered but not in the same way as muggle dreams. The foundation of a room or surrounding will not change, a bed will be were it should be and so forth. Muggle dreams more often than not have little to no meaning, they are bits of information pieced together, magical dreams can project a possible future that the dreamer could face. Magical dreams are almost always a product of emotion. The body, brain or subconscious will communicate a message, feeling, need or desire to the dreamer in the form of dreams. This does not happen in muggle dreams._

Hermione stopped reading. Her dream had been slow, time moved as is should and the prefects bathroom did not look out of the ordinary. Could it have been a magical dream and if so what was her subconscious trying to tell.

 _Perhaps I need to wait and see, it was only one dream, it could be a one off?_ Hermione tried to reason with herself deciding it was better to play it by ear, or in her case, dream. Glancing at her watch she realised that it was almost 10:30, she only had a couple more minutes to get to the match.

 _Ron would never forgive me if I missed the Gryffindor-Slytherin match._ Hermione smirked as she stuffed the heavy book into her bag. She would have to leave her research to a later time.

* * *

 **Chapter two complete! Apologies in advance for spelling or grammar mistakes, I try my best but sometimes a typo will slip through! I hope the information on dreams wasn't too confusing, obviously none of what was said in the dream book was true in the magical or muggle world :D**

 **Please leave a comment, tip and favourite, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Hope you all had a great weekend, enjoy this next chapter! ;)**

 **Quick btw, I meant to say professor Sprout and not Madam Sprout, my apologies.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Quaffles & Bludgers 

The cold wet Scotland air hit Hermione's face as she huddled in the stands next to Luna and Neville, they had a sort of unspoken agreement to sit together during matches, they had had it since their very first year at the magical school. It was October, it was cold and Hermione was really debating wether or not Harry, Ron and Ginny would notice if she slipped back to the library for some more reading.

The match was about to start, the teams and players had been announced by Lee Jordan, the team captains shook hands. _Hopefully Harry will catch the snitch in record time and we can all leave._ Hermione thought moodily, it seems a bad night sleep and a general hate of quidditch do not go well together.

"Are you alright there Hermione?" It was Luna that broke her train of thought. Hermione gave her a grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yes I am quite well, just didn't sleep too well." Hermione responded hoping Luna would drop it. Luna tilted her head slightly, a curious expression graced her features. "Yes well I guess potions can have that effect on some." She answered vaguely. Hermione raised her eyebrows. _Potions? What on earth do potions have to do with me? I haven't taken any recently. What is she on about?_ "It's starting." Neville broke Hermione's inner monologue.

The snitch was released into the air, Hermione lost the golden ball in all the chaos, Harry seemed to have as well.

 _Lets get this over with._ Hermione sighed.

* * *

The game had been going on for about an hour, there was still no sign of the snitch. Ron had stopped to goals and Ginny was in her element, she had already scored five times! Suddenly Harry and Malfoy both dived down. Had they spotted the golden snitch? The crowd grew silent as they continued their descent. Hermione held her breath, they were so close to the ground with no intention of stopping. She averted her gaze. Hermione noticed something else. Ginny was shouting madly at Harry, a bludger was headed straight for him and Malfoy. _Shit, he's going to spend the rest of the weekend in the hospital wing._ Finally Ginny got through to Harry, he noticed the bludger heading for him and Malfoy. Quickly he shoved Malfoy out of the way with his broom, the Slytherin seeker was knocked to the side and plummeted down. He hit the ground with a sickening crack. At the same time Harry was struck by the incoming bludger, quickly Hermione stood to her feet and cast a spell to slow his fall. It didn't help much, the damage had been done. Ginny and Ron flew down to the pitch, Slytherin and Gryffindor students alike crowded around the two boys. Hermione ran down the steps towards the pitch.

As she got closer she noticed Parkinson standing over Harry, who was knocked out on the ground, blood was spilling from a gash on his forehead. Malfoy wailing in pain next to him, it looked as if his knee and shoulder were dislocated. Hermione ran to Harry. _Stupid quidditch, people always get hurt!_ Parkinson ran through the crowd to her friend, Malfoy, who screaming out for Madam Pomfrey. Crabbe and Goyle were close behind her. Hermione sighed, she really didn't want to deal with them right now.

"He did it on purpose! That stupid Potter did it to hurt Draco!" Goyle was shouting as he angrily stormed up to Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Ron stepped forward ready to defend his friend. "Piss of Goyle, it's quidditch, if he can't handle it then maybe you shouldn't be playing." Ron was turning as red as his hair. This wasn't good, tensions between the two houses had always been high and a fight was bound to happen.

Goyle and Crabbe got in Ron's face. "It's his bloody fault, now Draco's gonna have to spend the rest of his weekend in the hospital wing, all because of that bloody git!" Crabbe said pointing to Harry. "Take it back!" Ron roared as he shoved Crabbe. Goyle stood up for his friend as pushed Ron to the ground. Hermione grabbed her wand preparing for a duel. "Stop it. Bloody stop it!" To everyones surprise it was Malfoy, who had calmed down and was being helped up by Parkinson and professor Snape. "He tried to save me." Malfoy said quietly. His cheeks were red as he looked to Harry's body.

Crabbe and Goyle were silent, seemingly just as shocked as everyone else was. Malfoy then turned and limped of the field, still supported by Snape and Parkinson.

 _What was that? Harry protecting Malfoy, that is nothing like him. God this is weird._ Her musings were cut short as Harry was lifted off the pitch and McGonagall strode onto the field.

"Weasley, Crabbe and Goyle. Follow me." No one dared to question her.

* * *

Later, after dinner, Hermione headed to the hospital wing. It had been a weird day she definitely needed to talk to Harry. Despite there having been a match today, the ward was surprisingly empty. Harry was lying in a cot at the far end of the room. Thank Merlin he's awake. Hermione felt a surge of relief flow through her. She walked over to Harry. Ron wanted to join her but was busy cleaning the toilets with Crabbe and Goyle, Mcgonagall did not go lightly on them.

"Harry." Hermione said softly as she sat next to Harry's bed. "How are you feeling?" Harry stirred slightly, he was awake but it was clear that the light irritated his eyes. "Hey Mione," Harry grumbled, his voice was thick was sleep. "My head hurts." He grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends nonchalant answer. "You cracked your head open for a bloody snitch, honestly Harry you saw the bludger coming why didn't you move?" Hermione tilted her in curiosity.

Harry sighed lightly. "I don't know. It just all happened so fast." Hermione studied her friend. _Should I ask him why he saved Malfoy? Maybe I should just let him rest, but then again, this IS Malfoy we are talking about._ "Harry-" Hermione started to say, a loud bang from the bed next to them stopped her.

"Watch Pans! I really don't want to give Madam Pomfrey another reason to give me that god awful potion." Malfoy said with disgust, his voice had a light tinge of amusement in it. Hermione looked back at Harry to continue their conversation but found that he had fallen fast asleep. _Should I? I really shouldn't, just leave now Hermione._ Hermione debated wether or not to eavesdrop on Parkinson and Malfoy.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Hermione hear Parkinson's voice through the curtain. "There is nothing to talk about Pansy." "Fine, we can just ignore how bloody Potter saved you from a smashed in head." _They saw it too, were Harry's actions really that obvious._

"Maybe he recongnised it? you never know what-" Pansy started. "I am going to stop you right there! I do not wish to speak of this subject." Malfoy grumbled. "You can't say anything though Pans, not with does dreams you have been having." _Dreams? What dreams? He couldn't possibly mean what she thought he did._ Hermione's face grew red.

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm never telling you anything again. God I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't."

"Shut up."

Hermione couldn't help but grin at their banter, they seemed to be close. _Maybe their dating? They seemed quite close on the pitch today._ Hermione felt a spark of jealousy from within her. She clenched her fists until they turned white. _Why am I acting like this? It's not like I fancy Malfoy._ Hermione checked the clock, it was time for bed, something she had been dreading.

 _I cannot handle another one of_ _ **those**_ _dreams again._  
Sighing she made her way to her dorm, leaving Harry to his peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Annnddd another chapter complete! Till next time gang**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! I see that I have some very perceptive readers... Enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A new week 

Hermione felt wel rested has she walked down to the great hall. She hadn't had any other weird dreams and spent the rest of her weekend visiting Harry and reading. Today was a new day, a new week. Hermione decided to leave all the craziness of last week, the dream, Harry's weird behaviour and the conversation she had overheard between Malfoy and Parkinson.

"Good morning everyone!" Hermione said in a cheerful tone. She plopped herself down next to Ron and Ginny. "You're in an awfully chipper mood 'Mione." Harry, who had just been cleared for classes said while taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He was always drank something different in the morning. "Well it's a nice day, Halloween is around the corner, and most importantly, we have the inter house dueling tournament these next couple of weeks, why wouldn't I be in a good mood?" Hermione beamed over he coffee. Harry immediately perked up. "We have an inter house dueling tournament? Since when has that been a thing." Harry asked, he was clearly excited. "It's some new thing to promote interhouse unity or something, though I don't really think it will promote anything." Hermione paused thoughtfully. _How can they expect us to bond with other house's if everyone is dueling each other?_ "I guess we'll see later today." With that Hermione made a start on her porridge.

The trio started their day with double potions. "Hopefully Snape won't find any new reasons to take off house points." Ron grumbled, he was still upset about their last mishap involving potions. "Knoing Snape, we probably will." Harry said, he was walking a lot faster than usual to potions. _Weird, he is never excited for potions._

They entered the dark classroom, others had arrived but there were still a lot of empty seats. "We shall continue to study and brew the Amortentia potion today, take a seat next to the person you were next to last lesson. They will be your partner for the remainder of this semester. _Damn, I'm next to Parkinson, at least she's good at potions._

Hermione once again trudged to the back corner of the class, Parkinson wasn't there yet. Hermione didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. Snape took his fully brewed potion out of it's magically pereserved state. The atmosphere in the classroom immediately changed, it became charged. The smell of cinnamon, lemon and mint wafted into Hermione's nose and her senses went into overdrive. _How am I supposed to concentrate when it smells so heavenly?_ Hermione thought as she suppressed the urge to close her eyes. She almost allowed herself to fall into a lovestruck daze but quickly shook herself out of it. Her emotions were replaced with anger. _Where the hell is Parkinson?_ At that perfect moment, the air was sparked with charge and the fumes of the potion's were spreading a romantic pink haze through the normally dark potions classroom. And there she was. Parkinson was standing almost shyly at the entrance of the classroom, her hair was loose and fell over her shoulder, her lips had a light gloss to them, they were slightly parted as she took in her surroundings. _She looks absolutely breathtaking._ Hermione thought, she felt a surge of attraction and desire flush through her body.

 _What the hell was that?!_ She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. _That was Parkinson._ Hermione thought as she rubbed her temples. Pansy _Parkinson! The Slytherin that used to have ties to Voldemort, the girl that used to tease her. The girl. She's a girl. You cannot go around fancying girls, and most certainly not Parkinson! Wait, I don't fancy her. Not at all. It's this stupid potion that driving me crazy._

Hermione's inner monologue was cut short as a slim figure sat down next to her. It was Parkinson. Hermione felt her cheeks burn red, she needed this class to be over before the Amortentia fumes drove her to the hospital wing.

"Granger." Parkinson nodded as she broke the tension in the air. Hermione parted her lips to say something, anything. Her mind stopped functioning as she noticed something new on Parkinson's features. _Parkinson has glasses? Since when? And why does she look so cute? Stop it, Merlin Granger get a grip on yourself._ "Granger? You there?" Parkinson said again, Hermione's failure to respond had causes an awkward silence. "Since when do you wear glasses?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. Parkinson furrowed her brows, clearly taken aback. "Ahem, I need them to read, everything close by turns foggy without them." Hermione tilted her head to the right. "Why don't you just use magic to fix your eyesight?" Her question came out much sharper than she meant. "Let's just make a start on this potion." Parkinson responded with a cool and sharp tone, she obviously did not want to talk about it.

Hermione turned away awkwardly. _Huh, that's weird. Malfoy and Zabini are sitting closer to the front._ Harry and Ron were sitting at the very front, Malfoy was right behind them, it seemed they had switched seats with Neville and Luna.

Hermione turned her attention to Parkinson, she was sitting with her hand supporting her chin. The other hand was her lap, she was playing with the hem of her skirt. Was she nervous? And awkward silence hung among the potion fumes. A rosey haze was still colouring the classroom. Hermione tilted her head to the side as she studied the girl next to her, something about her, they had a pull. Hermione shook herslef out oh her musings. It was time to work.

* * *

It had been a long day, potions hadn't gone well as Parkinson had refused to speak to her unless to give a short monotone answer. Not that Hermione cared or anything. She didn't really know, it had just been a long day. She cleaned herself up and got ready for bed. Hopefully she would get some sleep, the tournament was starting tomorrow. Hermione drifted off to sleep.

 _"Mione, hurry up!" A cheerful voice called out, Hermione couldn't see who, she could however recognize the dense forbidden forest. She seemed to be in a clearing, the moon was out and the stars shone brightly. "I'm coming!" She shouted back, what she said was apparently out of her control. "You're never going to get me." There is was, that same voice. The tone was flirty, playful and familiar. Hermione quickened her step. It wasn't dark and somehow Hermione wasn't scared. Looking around she still couldn't see who she was chasing. "And what do I win when I find you?"_

 _"Whatever you want." The voice was behind her. Hermione stopped in her tracks, she whipped around.A smile played on her lips. She had found her. She had won.  
Hermione blinked in confusion. Whoever she was chasing wasn't there. _

_A hand clasped over her eyes._

 _"I got you." They were there, close, right behind her. Hermione could feel herself turning towards her captor. Her eyes were still closed. Her senses were filled with the scent of cinnamon, lemon and mint. It was heavenly. Hermione's knee's buckled, her mystery person steadied her by her waist. "Don't worry Mione, I've got you. I have always got you."_

 _Hermione smiled and looked up to open her eyes._

"Damnit!" Hermione started awake, it was the middle of the night. _Another dream, it was a magical dream. What on earth does this mean?_ Hermione rubbed her eyes. Something in her felt missing. She craved something, she needed something. Someone? She blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

 _Now what?_

* * *

 **And done. Sorry for the delay on this one, it was a hard week. Next chapter should be up on Monday/Tuesday! Also we will switch to Pansy's POV...**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Today we are switching it up a bit. I am going to write from the POV of Pansy. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE THE NIGHT BEFORE THE FIRST AMORTENTIA POTIONS CLASS.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A confusing realisation 

Pansy sat at the Slytherin table, Draco was seated next to her. Tomorrow was Friday, it was almost weekend. Draco turned his gaze to Pansy and gave her a warm smile. They had both been through so much together. "I have a match this weekend." Draco said breaking their comfortable silence. Pansy stopped playing with her roast and looked up to Draco's pale complexion. "Who are we playing?" Pansy asked, quidditch wasn't something she really cared for but she showed intrest for the sake of her friend. "Gryffindor." Blaise cut in their conversation. He looked over to the Gryffindor table, the golden trio was chatting happily with their house mates. "Should be a good game, especially if Weasley's playing." Blaise grinned, he was always one for friendly competition and he and the Gryffindor chaser were by far the best two players in Hogwarts.

Pansy rolled her eyes, she loved her friends but sometimes it was hard to keep track wether or not they hated or loved their red and gold school mates. Draco too seemed to be focussed on the Gryffindor table, he had long forgotten his dinner. "Well." Pansy said as she clapped her hands. "If you too are quite done with obsessing over the Gryffindor's maybe we can go back to the common room?" Draco stood up and adjusted his green tie. "To the snake pit." _God they are such idiots._ Pansy grinned and followed her friends back to the dungeons.

* * *

That night Pansy laid in her bed waiting for sleep to come. Her dorm was empty, all the other girls of her year were either, dead, imprisoned or they decided not to return. Pansy didn't really mind, she had Blaise and Draco. They were more than enough for her. Her eyes drifted of to sleep, it had been a long and hard day, sleep was exactly what the doctor ordered.

 _"Come here!" It was her father, he stood in their dark basement. "I said come HERE!" His voice was hard, Pansy couldn't speak, her feet seemed to move without her control. Her father gripped her wrist tightly. "It is time Pansy." His eyes were so cold and far from the loving and warm father she once knew. "You are of age, the time has come for you to join him. To join us." Pansy knew exactly what he was talking about, join Voldemort. The Dark Lord. He who must not be named. Whatever you called him, he was still a prick in Pansy's eyes. "Hold still, this will hurt." Pansy's heart clenched in fear she wanted to stop it, she wanted to say something, but she just couldn't._

"Please, _don't do this. She is just a child!" It was Pansy's mother, she was wailing in the corner. "Think about what you are doing. That is your DAUGHTER!" She stood out of protest, tears were running down her cheeks. "She so young, she hasn't found love, she hasn't lived you need to give her a choice. This is just wrong and-" "_ _ **AVADA KADEVRA!**_ _Her mother's body dropped to the floor. Pansy could hardly look, her mother, the one who had cared for her all he life was gone. Dead. Not living. She just lay there. Lifeless. Pansy's father turned his attention back to her. "Do not defy me, you know what will happen."_

 _Pansy still couldn't speak, inside she was screaming. I can't do this. She is gone. I can't do it without her. She was pulled out of her thought as her father wrapped his cold hands around her wrist._

 _It's now or never Pansy. Do it for her. Pansy mustered all the courage she could and pulled her arm out of his hand. "NO!" It was the first thing she had said since the night had begun. Her father's eyes burned with rage. "Stupid girl. I will make you." Pansy stumbled back as she grabbed her wand. "You killed her! And for that. I will never forgive you." She felt the rage burning inside her. Her father had a cruel smile on his lips. "We'll see how you feel once I am done with you." He took a step forward._ _ **"CRUCIO!"**_ _Pansy was hit with a wash of white hot pain. Her knees buckled, she couldn't think, couldn't think. The pain was unbearable. "You children never learn do you? You were always so stupid. How can my daughter be so stupid?" Her father was yelling madly as he continued to torture her. "When you were born you had som much potential, but then you just had to go sniffing around and damage your eyes with that potion. So stupid. I expected better from you. I lost all hope in you. Such a failure. Such a DISGRACE!" He was standing over her now. Pansy was at the breaking point, almost passing out from the pain, her hands were grasping around her, her limbs were flailing. "Please stop! I'm sorry." She pleaded, her voice was cracking and tears were streaming out. "I'll do it." Her father stopped the curse. "Good girl." He grinned madly as he stood back. Pansy slowly recovered and sat up against the wall, she was tired and weak. "Together we will stand side by side with the Dark Lord and rule the world, we-" "_ _ **AVEDA KADEVRA!"**_ _Pansy screamed. Her heart broke as her father fell to the ground. She had killed her father. Tears burst from her eyes. Now they were both dead._

Pansy startled awake. Tears had already formed in her eyes. _That bloody nightmare again. When will my past stop coming back to haunt me?_ She took a deep breath, her chest hurt and her whole body felt like it was on fire. Nasty side effects of Crucio. She shivered and made her way down to the common room. There was no way she was going to get anymore sleep.

* * *

Pansy got down to breakfast early the next morning. "Ah Pansy, sleep well?" Blaise asked, he too had just come out of the common room. "Sure did." Pansy answered, she knew Blaise would know she was lying but she really didn't want to talk about it. Blaise just nodded. "Draco said he would meet us there, he was still brushing his teeth." They entered the great hall, it was mostly empty. Probably because it was still early. Pansy took her usual seat facing her back to the Gryffindor table. It seemed only Granger was up.

Slowly the hall filled up more, the Slytherin table remained quiet, most of the students from the snake house had not returned. Blaise and Pansy made a start on their breakfast, she grabbed an apple and some juice, these days she didn't really have much appetite. Blaise however ate a hearty amount of bacon and eggs. Draco gracefully strode through the great hall towards his table, he always did have a certain charm to him that Pansy just couldn't place. He took a seat next to Blaise and flashed them a boyish grin. "Morning guys." He drawled as he quirked his eyebrow, typical Malfoy fashion. "What's got you so upbeat? Blaise asked as het put down his knife and fork. Draco's grin turned into a sly smirk. "I heard through the grape vine that potions would will be quite and _interesting_ affair." Blaise and Pansy shared a look, Draco was always up to something, totally harmless, all bark and no bite.

"Amortentia." He continued after a pregnant pause. Pansy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "No way? I thought they weren't going to let us brew it anymore." She grinned, an interesting lesson indeed. "Well, maybe they had a change of mind because we will be brewing it for the next couple of weeks." Blaise grinned at his statement, the Amortentia potion always stirred up drama and the Slytherin's were all for it.

Pansy sat in the back of her potions class, she liked the privacy. Blaise and Draco were more to the front, they always partnered up, not that she minded. Doing things alone was always better. He mind flashed back to that dark night that she killed her father. _Don't think about that, anything but that._ Pansy pleaded to herself.

"Granger, Weasley, and of course," Snape caught Pansy's attention as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Potter." Pansy didn't catch the rest of her professor's lecture she was too focused on Granger. She could feel her eyes being pulled in to her figure, she had really grown, Pansy wondered why she hadn't really noticed her before. _What is it about her?_ Pansy's muscle's clenched shut as she realised that she had just spent way too long staring at Granger she quickly turned away. _Merlin, it's Granger, Granger know it all Granger._ Pansy glanced back up only to see Granger striding towards her. Pansy felt her cheeks flush but she quickly put her walls back up to cover it. _Just play it cool._ Granger sat next to her but didn't so much as look at her. Pansy couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Now that everyone is in their seats we shall begin." Snape continued his lesson. Pansy tried to get her focus back to potions and not on the girl next to her who made her feel anxious and light headed. "Today we will be brewing a very special potion." He paused for dramatic effect, Pansy would be intrigued but she already knew the answer. "Amortentia." Granger smeed pleased with this outcome Pansy noticed as she glanced over to her.

"Here I have a completed Amortentia potion, everyone stand in line so you can observe." Pansy stood up along with the rest of the class, it seemed everyone was eager to get a whiff of it. Pansy stood in front of Ganger at the back. _Merlin, can't this girl just give me some space?_ She was frustrated and annoyed at the close vicinity she had with the Gryffindor girl. She just got under her skin. As the line moved along Pansy stepped up to the cauldron. She slowly leaned in to the pink coloured mixture.

 _It smells like fresh parchment, ink, a new book, a faint hint of vanilla._ Pansy shot up. This could not be happening. _It smells like Granger._ Her heart was beating in her throat, she was sweating and flushed. SHe was sure it was her, the smell was so familiar yet so alien. So intoxicating yet so, bad, wrong, unimaginable and so. _So lovely._ Pansy admitted to herself. _Shit! This isn't happening. No! No! No!_ Pansy ran out of the classroom, it was all too much.

* * *

That night she went to bed without talking to Blaise or Draco, they had wanted to speak with her but she just couldn't face her friends right now. Sleep would be a welcome gift after the day she had had.

 _Pansy fell to her knee's as tears burst from her eyes, her heart was filled with dispair. She had just killed her father. She allowed herself to curl up into a ball on the ground. Her chest was heaving as she cried, there was no one else, she was alone. No would ever love her again. Pansy cried as time passed, just when it seemed the tears would never stop she felt a warm hand on her back. Pansy sniffed as she looked up. "Mum?" She asked desperately, her vision was foggy from the tears. "It's going to be okay." The voice was soft and caring. Strong arms pulled her up and wrapped around her. Pansy felt safe, she cried against their chest. Her heart was calming down and for the first time in a long while she felt calm. Slowly she turned her gaze up to the person that was comforting her. The familiar smell of parchment, ink and vanilla floated through her nose. She looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of her, the eyes of Hermione Granger._

Pansy fluttered her eyes open, she didn't feel any panic, no shivers or phantom pain from curses. She hadn't slept that well in a while. It was all because of her.

* * *

 **Sorry! I said this would be up yesterday but it wasn't anyway better late than never right? These next couple of chapters will be from Pansy's perspective, up until the night before the duelling tournament. Next chapter should be up somewhere this weekend. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

I **am so happy with all the reviews I am getting! It is always great to get feedback. Next chapter continues with Pansy's POV, I will do this until the present day and will then switch back to Hermione.**

* * *

Chapter 6: An unexpected ally 

Pansy's night had been weird, she simply couldn't get back to sleep. She had tossed and turned but had no luck in getting any shut eye. Despite her lack of sleep she felt well rested, she hadn't had such a good sleep in ages. She was already sat at the Slytherin table, as usual Blaise and Draco sat across from her facing the other end of the hall. They had all fallen into a comfortable silence, Pansy was ready the morning paper, Blaise ready some quidditch magazine and Draco was in his signature pensive mood. The hall was busy and tension filled the air, everyone was hyped up for the quidditch match that would be starting in a couple of hours. Pansy didn't really care for it. She would watch her two best friends play while she hung out with 6th years that she was mildly fond of and pass the time some how.

 _Should I tell them? I am driving myself mad without anyone to talk too. They are my closest friends, I would trust them with my life, I have trusted them with my life. They wouldn't laugh. I just don't know what's wrong with me. I simply cannot stop thinking about_ _ **her.**_ Pansy's mind drifted back to her dream, how safe and loved she felt, how she yearned for it. _Merlin get a hold of yourself! This is Granger. A girl. Know it all. Bookworm. War hero. She isn't as special as she thinks she is. Just because she is friends with Potter or because she is incredibly smart and driven and her eyes are so warm and brown and her lips look so-_ "Ugh!" Pansy exclaimed as she stood up. Blaise and Draco snapped their attention to her. "You alright there Pans?" Blaise said in his soft most caring voice.

"I'm fine." Pansy did not need to be treated like some fragile wounded baby deer. "Just nauseous." It wasn't entirely a lie, she had been feeling an ever present fluttering and nausea since her dream. It was a weird mix between throwing up rainbows or bursting from it. _Must be coming down with something, seasonal bug. Maybe I ate something?_ Pansy excused herself and left, she needed a walk to clear her head. When she stole a glance of the Gryffindor table she felt a flood of relief that Granger had already left.

* * *

Pansy wandered around the grounds of Hogwarts, it really was quite breathtaking. The autumn mist covered the grass and dense forest. She had always found solitude and peace in her walks, it calmed her. She could be completely alone and just think without anyone judging her. Pansy lifted her shoulders and drew a deep calming breath, she really needed to relax. She walked passed the whomping willow, her shoes were wet from the dew on the grass. The match would be starting in a hour, it was almost time to head to the stands. Pansy had hoped that er walked would calm her some what, but she had questions, ones she didn't know the answer to. _This would all be so much easier if I would just talk to someone about it. But am I really ready for that?_ Pansy was too caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realise a certain blond haired Ravenclaw was standing in front of her.

"Lovegood." Pansy stated as she eyes her fellow classmate, as usual, she had a dreamy unreadable look on her face. Luna skipped over to her, in typical Lovegood fashion. "Heard you had potions yesterday." She said, her tone was high pitched and curious. Pansy furrowed her brows. "What of it?" It sounded harsher then she meant, if Luna noticed she certainly didn't let it get to her. "Amortentia." She ignored her question as she tilted her head in what seemed to be a smug way, then again, it was Luna Lovegood, you simply never knew what to think of her. "Many people don't know it, but it can cause weird reactions with some." Pansy perked up, could her weird dream be caused by a love potion? Pansy felt a glimmer of hope, she could right it of as some side effect. No feelings. definitely no attraction. "Why bring this up?" Pansy said as she narrowed her eyes. Luna simply smiled in response. "I think you know." She beamed. Pansy rolled her eyes, she really didn't have time for this.

"No actually." She paused taking a breath. "I don't. So unless you have something useful to say I should really be on my way." Pansy strode past her towards the quidditch pitch. "Don't ignore what your heart is trying to tell you Pansy. It is telling you for a reason." Luna softy said as Pansy walked past her. At this Pansy halted her step and spun around. "Listen Lovegood. I don't know what you heard or what you know but leave me alone. I have enough on my mind already without your silly riddles getting in my head." Pansy turned back around and continued to to pitch.

* * *

The match had long since started, Weasley was doing well and scoring goals left and right for her team, this would no doubt upset and impress Blaise. Draco was flying around the pitch trying to catch a glimpse of the golden snitch. The rain was pouring down and at this point Pansy really didn't want to be here. _To think I could be next to a warm fire in the common room right now._ Pansy huffed. This match would hopefully be over quick. In a split second the atmosphere changed, Potter and Draco both nosedived to the ground, it seemed they had both set their eyes on the snitch. _Draco better not be stupid and get hurt again, I really don't feel like dealing with Madam Pomfrey._ Pansy squinted her eyes, visibility was bad due to the rain. Her heart stopped and her eyes widened in fear. There was a bludger heading right for Draco and Potter's heads. Neither of them seemed to notice despite Weasley's screaming. Pansy stood up in other to see better, this was getting bad.

Suddenly Potter looked up, he saw the bludger. Within a second he pushed Draco out of the way, he landed on the grass, Pansy swore she could hear the crunch of his bones. Potter was hit and knocked out on impact, his fall was delayed. _Probably some spell or charm._ Pansy ran down the steps towards the field, her friend was in trouble. She went as fast as she could but it was slippery and wet. When she finally arrived on the wet grass a group had already formed around the two. Pansy ran over to Draco, he was screaming in pain, his knee and shoulder looked severely out of place.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked softy h

* * *

oping it would calm him down. He always had had a low tolerance to pain. "What do you bloody think?" Draco screamed back. _Merlin he can be a baby sometimes._ Pansy casted a quick pain relief spell, hopefully he would now stop screaming. Pansy gave him a warm smile and put a comforting hand on his good shoulder. "You're going to be fine." She nodded. Draco looked up at her, he looked scared and vulnerable. "Pansy." He said, his voice was hoarse and soft, almost a whisper. Pansy raised her eyebrows and gestured for him to continue. "He saved me. He pushed me out of the way. I know it for sure." Pansy took in the information she had just heard. She was about to respond when she heard shouting next to her.

Pansy stood up and looked over to Potter's body, he was out cold and blood was pouring out of his scalp. "Take it back!" Ron Weasley yelled and shoved Crabbe. _Those two are always so hot headed. I should really stop them._ Pansy was bout to step in when she noticed a female figure standing next to Ron. _Shit. It's her._ Pansy simply couldn't help herself. Everything around her seemed to stop and all she could focus on was the Gryffindor standing before her. _Pansy Parkinson! If you don't get control of yourself right now I swear to Merlin. You don't like her. You certainly do not fancy her. She is just a girl who happened to sit next to you yesterday during potions. That's it._ "Stop it! Bloody stop it!" Draco yelled next to her, he was standing, Pansy hadn't even realised she had helped him up. "He tried to save me." Draco confessed, his cheeks were flushed and as he looked down. _Did he really just say that in front of everybody, gotta give it to him, he's got balls._ Pansy turned and helped Draco walk to the hospital wing.

* * *

A couple of hours later Pansy stood next to Draco's bed. It was before dinner. Draco had been resting, his joints had been put back into place, but he was still in a bit of pain. "Draco." Pansy broke the comfortable silence they had been sitting in for the past 30 minutes. "I need to tell you something." She dared to look up at him from the book she had been reading. He had a worried look on his face. "Is everything okay? Are you still getting those flashbacks, phantoms pain?" He asked as he attempted to sit up. Pansy gently pushed him back down. "Are you having more nightmares?" His voice wal calmer now, softer. Pansy clenched her jaw and briefly closed her eyes as she collected her thoughts. _It's now or never. You have to tell him or it will it eat you alive._

"I have uh, been having some dreams." Draco remained silent. Pansy took this as a sign to continue. She drew a deep breath. "Nightmares yes. But also." She paused, was she really going to tell him. "Dreams. About someone. Well uh actually it was just one dream but it was weird because it felt so real and so right but also just no because it's wrong and stupid and I don't know why I am telling you this but I am going mad keeping it to myself and-"  
"Pansy slow down. " he raised his good arm with a stopping motion. "Who are you dreaming about?" He tilted his head slightly trying to show her she could trust him. _Here it is. Say it and get it over with. Just say it._ Pansy rolled her shoulders and rubbed her eyes. ""Granger." She breathed out. Draco furrowed his brows in confusion. "You are going to have to give me some context Pans." His tone was light and playful, probably trying to ease the tension in the room. _Merlin he is making this hard for me._ Pansy thought as she averted her gaze. "I had the same nightmare, the one I have every night." Pansy took a breath before she continued.

"It ended differently. Someone was there and they hugged me and reassured me that it was going to be okay. They let me cry. I felt safe." She could feel tears building up in her eyes as she thought back to that night. "It was Granger. She was in my dream and she comforted me. I woke up after that. I haven't slept the well in forever. I cannot stop thinking about her. I feel sick when I see her. She never seems to leave my mind." Pansy confessed, doing it in one go would get it over with quickly. "I'm scared of what it might mean." She said quietly, finally meeting his gaze she waited for his reaction.

"Pans, I think you do know what it means." His eyes were hopeful and filled with warmth despite their cold grey hue. "More often than not dreams are a way of you subconscious telling you something. In this case. It may be you heart." Draco smiled to her, in that moment Pansy knew she had made the right decision. "How do you know so much about dreams?" Pansy chuckled as she felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. "Read a book about, found it in the library couple years back. Now wipe those tears and tell me how long you've been in love with her." Pansy shot up. "I do not like her! I'm not even into girls." She raised her voice. "Nothing wrong with it Pansy, I'm gay." Pansy was surprised at his statement. "Uh what? Since when?" Draco chuckled. "Since forever. Didn't you find it weird that I never had any girlfriends or something like that? Besides, who have I been obsessing over ever since our first year?" He cast his eyes down slightly in guilt.

Pansy's eyes widened as she brought her hand up to her mouth. "No way!" She exclaimed with a hint of amusement. "Potter, Harry James Potter. You like him?" "Who's scent do you think I smelled in potions yesterday, it only confirmed what I had been denying for so long. Pansy sat back down, she was happy for her friend. _They would be an odd and unexpected pair but Merlin how did I not notice this sooner?_

"Anyway, you were telling me about Granger." Draco changed the subject. Pansy huffed and rolled her eyes. "Maybe there is a tiny chance I have a bit of and interest in her. A maybe I also caught her scent in the Amortentia potion..." Pansy confessed tired of all the lying. Draco smile and bounced up despite his pain. "I knew it! Merlin I always thought you two would be good together! After I put aside my idiotic racist thoughts of course." he blushed, he was clearly still ashamed of his actions in the past. "Can we talk about this later? I need to catch Blaise and get some dinner, speaking of Blaise. Not a word to him okay?" Draco simply nodded with a chuckle. Things seemed to be looking up.

* * *

Later Pansy returned to the hospital wing. Potter had woken up no doubt Granger would be up soon to see him, his other friend was busy serving detention. Pansy had resumed her seat next to his cot. "You should talk to her. Get to know her, maybe ask her out?" Draco had not stopped teasing her since she had gotten there. "Please stop, it's bad enough I have to sit next to her in potions class." Draco smiled at her. "Perfect chance to talk to her." _He seems more excited about this then when he got chosen for prefect._ "Ugh shut up and eat your dinner or I'll break another bone." Draco huffed and rolled his eyes. "You love me too much." Pansy beamed as she got up to stretch her legs. "You're right. I do." It was sincere. Pansy yawned as she stretched her arms out. Her hand hit a glass and it shattered to the floor.

"Watch it Pans! I really don't want to give Madam Pomfrey another reason to give me that god awful potion." Draco exclaimed jokingly. Pansy paused. _We need to talk about it one way or the other._ "Are we going to talk about it?" Her tone had turned serious. "There is nothing to talk about Pansy." Draco seemed irritated. _If I have to talk about it then so do you Draco, you can't have your cake and eat it too._ "Fine we can just ignore how Bloody Potter saved you from a smashed in head." Draco looked up. "Maybe he recognised it?" Pansy continued. "You never know what-" "I am going to stop you right there! I do not wish to speak of ti subject." Draco finally said. _He probably just needs time, I wish he wasn't so blind to see that Potter may actually like him too._ "You can't say anything though Pans, not with those dreams you've been having." He was in a foul mood. "Shut up Malfoy, I'm never telling you anything again. God I hate you sometimes." Pansy knew he was her friend but sometimes he could really push her limits. "No you don't."

"Shut up."

* * *

 **There we have it. new chapter should be up sometime next week, probably thursday or friday. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Very sorry for the long wait! I am trying to be consistent.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Don't look back in anger

Pansy sat down next to her friends for breakfast, Draco seemed to be in a chipper mood. He had been released from the hospital wing and Pansy couldn't help but wonder if something happened between Potter and him as they had spent the whole weekend in the same space. Pansy suppressed a smirk behind her mug. Blaise shot her a knowing look, he must have found out about the unlikely pair too. They both turned their eyes down as they held in their laughter from Draco who was oblivious to his friends' antics. "So Draco..." Blaise drawled as he leaned over to the blond. Draco's gaze turned to Blaise. "You must be glad to be out of that stuffy hospital wing." He said innocently. Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Nice to finally have normal food too." Pansy joined in. A chance to tease Draco came rarely and Blaise and Pansy would gladly take every chance they got.

"So insufferable." Draco muttered as his eyes flicked to his forgotten eggs. Pansy and Blaise burst out laughing, it was so loud that they drew attention from some other students eating. "I'm going for a walk, I will see you at potions." He huffed and got up, clearly they had pushed it too far and Pansy couldn't help but feel guilty as she watched her friend storm off. "Draco wait!" She called after him as she stood up. She shot a look at Blaise telling him that she would see him later.

* * *

It was getting colder, it was already October and Halloween was a couple of days away. "Draco!" Pansy called out again, it was hard to see because of al of the mist that covered the grounds. She took a few paces forward towards the lake there she saw a figure standing facing the water. "Draco!" She said it softer this time. Draco slowly turned as she carefully walked up to him. Draco faced her, his hair was a bit out of place due to the slight autumn breeze.

"I'm sorry for storming out." Draco said as he shot her an apologetic smile. Pansy tilted her head and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't." She placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "If anyone should be apologising it should be me and Blaise." She smiled and the tension between them lifted. "You know we love you, but it's hard to resist not teasing you." Draco cracked a smile at that. He nodded his head knowingly. "I get it, I would do the same." Pansy dropped her hand and turned to a more serious note. "So what's bothering you? And before you say nothing's wrong I know something is up." Draco dropped his head, his face was flushed, shoulders squared. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "It's just-" He stopped and sighed. "It's Potter. I like him. A lot. More than I've ever liked anyone, ever, but." He paused again. Pansy shot him a reassuring smile. "Something did happen. In the hospital wing." he let out a small smile. "I- We talked and laughed. we got...closer. But. What if he can't get over my past, what I did to him and his friends, all the times I insulted Granger. When I joined the death eaters. It's unforgivable." His smile had fallen know and a single tear ran down his cheek. This was one of the few time Pansy had seen Draco cry.

"Draco. What happened to you, to us. It's in the past. Of course it's bad. And we hurt people. we are not innocent in this. But Draco." She started crying now too. "We were children. We didn't know any better than to follow our parents beliefs and ideals. And Potter seems to like you. I don't think it would hurt to talk about it, about the past and tell him your side of things too." Draco had stopped crying and pulled her into an unexpected hug. "Merlin Pansy." His voice was soft as he wrapped his hands around her. "When did you get so wise?" Pansy smiled and looked up to her friend. "You're going to be okay." They pulled away from each other. "Yeah. I will. But will you?" Pansy knew what he was referring to. Tomorrow was the anniversary of her parents death, of that cold night. Pansy straightened her posture and steeled her gaze. "I will be fine. It will just be a normal day."

"Pansy."

"Class is starting in a couple of minutes, you should probably get going." She turned her gaze to the great lake. Draco knew Pansy, she wanted to be alone, he understood. "I will tell Snape that you will be absent, he will understand." He nodded and headed towards the dungeons.

Pansy walked to the water and sat down at the edge of the lake. _How could I forget? My parents, the ones I killed._ Her mood had quickly turned somber, she was glad that she had cheered up Draco but along with that came feelings that she had been trying to push down deep. Her mind drifted to her mother, her kind eyes, how she would stroke her hair whenever Pansy felt sick. How much she missed her. She couldn't help but think back to **that** day.

 _It was a warm spring day, Pansy was in the garden having a tea party with her nanny. Pansy was six, she was blissfully unaware of her parents arguing inside their house. "Would you like another cup of tea Pansy?" Anna, her nanny said with a warm smile._ Pansy _beamed and held out her cup. They had a close relationship, her father had never been very fond of her though, she was a muggleborn, something he made very clear he didn't approve of. Anna poured he another cup and set the teapot back next to them on the grass. It had become a regular thing for the two, it was good to get out of the stuffy mansion. "I need to pee." Pansy said and stood up. "Would you like me to walk with you?" Anna asked, her brown hair had fallen in front of her eyes. Pansy shook her head and skipped inside._

 _"Merlin Richard, why do you have to do this in the house?" Pansy heard her mum say from the kitchen. She peeked through the slightly ajar door. Her father was pacing the room, his face was an angry shade of red. "Shut up woman. Stay out of my business!" He shouted, the glass of fire whiskey he had been drinking flew across the room and shattered against the wall above her mother's head. "We have a child, it's dangerous to brew this kind of stuff here. What if someone got hurt?" Her tone was shaky and tears were slipping from her eyes. Richard snapped around to face his wife. "Oh please, it's fine. Besides. This is needed." He lowered his voice. "It is a great honour to serve him, whatever it takes, even if it's dangerous." Pansy took a step away from the door, she had no idea what they were talking about. A strange smell caught her attention, it was coming from the basement. It smelt of something dark and it made Pansy's eyes water._

 _Curiosity got the best of her and she quietly walked down the stone steps that led to the basement. The fumes got stronger and it began to her her eyes. As she made her way to basement she noticed green smoke. It filled the room. Pansy hardly recognised the room, the walls were covered with vials filled with black liquid. Carefully she reached up and grabbed one, it had been sealed with a cork but the contents were fizzing and popping angrily._

 _"What is Merlin's name are you doing here?!" Her fathers voice boomed from the doorway. It gave Pansy such a fright that she dropped the vial onto the ground. "Pansy move!" her father screamed, bit it was too late. The vial dropped and shattered on the ground, the potion bubbled on the ground, a loud popping sound filled the room. Pansy couldn't move as she liquid seemed to have a mind of it's own as it snaked its way around her legs and trapped her. "Dad." that was Pansy could get out before the potion seemed to explode, glass shattered around her and she lost consciousness._

Pansy never found out what her father had been brewing, all she knew was that he had blamed Anna for not watching her and that she would have to get reading glasses. She never saw Anna after that, she had later tried to contact her family but they were nowhere to be found. _Don't cry Pansy. Never let tears stain your beautiful face._ Pansy recited what her mother used to tell her every time she got sad or upset. Drying her tears she stood up. Now was not the time to think about the past. Besides, she had potions, which meant that she would get to see Granger. Pansy couldn't help but feel a spark of hope. Maybe she could get through all this.

* * *

Class had started when Pansy entered the classroom, pink smoke clouded the room as she stood in the doorway. Her nose was immediately filled with her scent, with Granger's scent. Pansy mentally readied herself before she stepped into the room. Snape nodded to her, she was glad her professor understood her situation. Her gaze flicked over to Draco, he had switched seats to sit closer to Potter. _He's so whipped._ Pansy thought, Draco shot her a smile, they would talk later. Finally she looked over to Granger.

 _My god._ Pansy parted her lips, she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. She was breathtaking and Pansy had to wonder how in Merlin's name she hadn't seen it sooner. Granger seemed to be lost in a daze. _Probably the potion fumes._ She thought bitterly. _No way she would look at me like that, because, well, I'm me._ Pansy made her way to her seat, she was glad to see that Granger hadn't started on the potion yet.

Pansy sat down onto the wooden stool, she reached inside her robe pocket as grabbed her reading glasses, she hated wearing them and mostly avoided doing so but now it seemed inevitable with the recipe lying in front of her. The atmosfeer was tense between them. "Granger." She nodded in an attempt to break it. It seemed to do anything but that as Granger tilted her head slightly and stared at Pansy. A weird silence hung in the air. _Did I say something wrong? Why is she looking at me like that?_ Granger continued to gaze at her. "Granger? You there?" She asked, she had to say something.

Granger seemed to shock out of the state she was in. "Since when do you wear glasses?" Granger questioned suddenly. It caught Pansy off guard. She blinked before she responded. "Ahem, I need them to read, everything close by turns foggy without them."

"Why don't you just use magic to fix your eyesight?"

Pansy felt her heart ache at the harsh question, it felt like an accusation, like she hadn't already thought of that. "Let's just make a start on this potion." She would **not** let this get to her.

* * *

The rest of the day didn't exactly fly by for Pansy, after potions they had transfiguration, a subject Pansy had always disliked. Her mood had turned sour after her short conversation with Granger during potions. She wasn't to lie, it had hurt. But it was also a reminder for Pansy that she couldn't let her get close again. How could she have been so stupid to even think that Granger had ever had a single pleasant thought about her. Granger probably hated her guts.

* * *

That night Pansy got ready for bed, despite everything she couldn't ignore the spark of warmth that came from within whenever she though of a certain Gryffindor. Tomorrow would be a new day, and exciting day too, the duelling tournament would be starting. Her eyes grew heavy as she settled into her warm bed. Sleep took her away within a matter of moments.

 _Pansy stood in an empty hallway in Hogwarts. It seemed she was dreaming once again. It was a crisp night and the starts shone brightly through the windows. Pansy's dream self made her way up the stairs to the astronomy tower. When she finally arrived at the top she found that the door was already open. Pansy let herself in. "I was beginning to think you would never show." It was Granger, sitting on the ground wrapped in a blanket, beside her were some book and a bottle of wine. "Took me longer than I thought to sneak out of the common room." Pansy's dream self responded. She sat down next to Hermione. "You're tired." Hermione stated. Pansy smiled softly a lay her head in her lap. You know me too well."_

 _Hermione stroked her hair in a loving manner. Pansy abruptly sat up. "If you keep doing that I am going to fall asleep." Hermione smiled, her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Pansy push a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Would that be such a bad thing?" She opened her eyes again and poured Pansy a glass of wine. "It would when I want to spend time with you." Pansy clinked their glassed together, after they both took a sip she put hers down and set Hermione's glass down too. "I think we are both in need of some, quality time together." Pansy smirked as she moved closer to Hermione's face. "What do you have in mind Ms Parkinson?" Hermione grinned, she was on her back while Pansy hovered above her. She didn't bother respond as she closed the gap between them. Their lips moved perfectly against the other and they both got lost in the warm sensation. Hermione pulled away, a little breathless she whispered shyly, a smile tugging at her lips._

 _"I love you."_

Pansy woke up directly after that, the dream was still fresh in her mind. It had felt so real. Pans knew her feeling's weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter goes back to Hermione's perspective and continues chronologically. As you probably already guessed I have included some Drarry in this story, I wanted to switch things up and have them as the background couple and have Pansmione at the forefront and obviously because I ship it. I finally included some fluff, don't worry there is lot's more where that came from! Catch you on the flip side!**


	8. Chapter 8

**We are back to Hermione today! The story will continue on from her perspective. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A surprising turn of events

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Harry weren't up yet. It was early, Hermione was hoping to catch a particular someone to speak to. The great hall was quiet, some professor's were up and a few other students, it was quite a contrast between the usual chaos that took place. Hermione grabbed some yoghurt and a cup of coffee. _Might as well eat something._ Hermione wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was nervous. Her mind couldn't stop drifting to the dreams she had been having. _Who is it? What on earth does it mean? Those dreams. And whoever they are smells amazing._ She had questions, ones she didn't have the answer to. But maybe someone did.

"Luna!" Hermione called out, she stood up and waved the Ravenclaw over. Ever since the quidditch match Hermione had speculated that Luna knew more than what she let on. Luna spun around and gave Hermione a smile.

"Good morning Hermione." Luna took a seat across from her. Hermione gave her a smile. "How have you been?" Luna gave her a dreamy smile before she responded. "All good here." Hermione suspected there was more to that answer but she left it alone. "Did you sleep well?" Luna asked, she tilted her head slightly. Hermione set down her spoon and gulped. This was proving to be harder than expected. Hermione cleared her throat. "Actually Luna." She looked up and met the blonde's eyes. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" Luna gave Hermione a knowing smile. "Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

Hermione followed Luna though the corridors of Hogwarts, it took her a while to realise where they were headed. "I haven't been in the Room of Requirement since the war." Luna briefly turned back to face her. "Me neither." They stood in front of the seemingly boring wall. After a couple of moments it opened up. Luna and Hermione glanced at each other before stepping into the room. Inside the room was decorated with a large black rug, a big couch, table with some tea and buiscuts. It was small and cozy but exactly what Hermione needed. "Let's sit." Luna's dreamy voice broke through to her. She nodded and took a seat next to her.

"Luna I would like to think of us as friends right?" Hermione straightened her posture a bit and clasped her hands together. Luna gave her a reassuring smile. "I should hope so." She responded. Hermione was feeling more nervous by the second, the only person who knew anything about what was happening was Ginny, but even her knowledge of her dreams was limited. "i think something is happening to me." She paused and took a deep breath. "I think there may be something wrong with me, I am going a bit out of my mind." Hermione met Luna's unreadable expression. "Why don't you just start from the beginning and we can go on from there."

"Okay. Well, get comfortable, it's a bit of a long story." Hermione joked awkwardly in an attempt to ease the tension, Luna didn't seem to mind. "So last wee, we had potions with the Slytherins." _This better give me some clarity or else all of this is going to be for nothing,_ "I had to sit next to Parkinson. Not that that has anything to do with this story but, well, I don't know. _Jesus, get a grip of yourself and stop rambling!_ Luna motioned for her to continue and Hermione felt quite grateful that she was not interrupting her. "We then heard that we were going to brew Amortentia. I'm sure you know what that is." Luna nodded and gave her a knowing smile. "I am familiar with the potion, yes." "We had to go to the front of the class to observe the potion and also smell it I guess." Hermione felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as she thought back to the intoxicating aroma. "So I took a whiff of it." Hermione felt blood rush to her cheeks. "You don't have to be ashamed Hermione, it's just me." Luna sensed that Hermione felt uneasy with the whole topic.

"Right well, anyway. it smelt amazing, and warm." She couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips. "I mean I don't know who it is. Which was fine, but now." _Here it comes, you can do this._ "That night, I started having these dreams. They were weird, I was always in a familiar place, somewhere I knew. And there is someone there. I don't know who but I think they are female." Hermione said the last bit softly. Luna didn't mention it if she noticed. "It's like I am dreaming about some alternate realities of some possible scenarios with this person. Romantic scenarios." Hermione met Luna's eyes in the hope she could give her some insight.

"Hermione." Luna said breaking the silence that had followed Hermione's pause. "I think I understand what is going on. And don't worry. You're not crazy, this just isn't that common." Hermione felt a weight lift of her shoulders, it was quickly replaced with curiosity. "So what's going on? Why do I keep having these dreams and what do they mean?" Luna took a sip of her tea before responding. "I don't think I will be able to answer all your questions but I do know I can help." _Finally time for some answers!_ "All of these 'symptoms' you are experiencing are affects of the Amortentia potion, this is actually pretty common but just not very well documented." _So it has to do with potions?_ Hermione thought as she let Luna's words sink in. "These dreams you are having are most likely linked to what you desire, or rather **who** you desire." "So I'm in love with someone I just don't know who?" Luna titled her head and met Hermione's eyes. "You could put it like that. The Amortentia potion must have made some subconscious part of you realise that. In these dreams, can you smell the aroma of the Amortentia potion?" Hermione's eyes widened slightly as things seemed to come into place. "Ahem, yes. I do." Luna seemed to smile at this. "Your subconscious it telling you that there is someone you desire, deeply. Most likely someone you know." She set her tea down on the table. "My advice for you is too listen to what your body is telling you." Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"How am I supposed to do that when I don't even know who it is?" _God I am sick of this._ "That's easy Hermione, you already know what they smell like." Luna had a hint of amusement in her voice. "Let's talk some other time though, we have that duelling tournament starting soon." Hermione looked at her watch and checked the time. "Yeah, you're right." _Well this conversation got me somewhere I guess. But am I_ _ready to find out who I am dreaming about?_

* * *

"Welcome students!" Professor McGonagall's voice boomed through the great hall, it had been cleared out and was now a big empty space. "You are here to improve house unity, this is especially important after recent. Events." Everyone knew what their Headmistress was referring to. Hermione who was standing near the entrance of the Hall next to Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna looked around to see familiar face's get a rather glum look at the mention of the war. She absentmindedly traced the mudblood scar on her arm. "This tournament/event will last a week. Though we could go on longer than that." _What type of tournament is this?_ Hermione thought, it seemed others had the same thought as they whispered amongst themselves, they quickly stopped as the Headmistress continued. "I am afraid we may have bent the truth a bit. We will not only be duelling this week. All classes are on hold so you will have no homework for them." Ron looked quite pleased at this. "However. This week will be spent getting to know each other beter, getting to known not only your housemates but also those from other houses better."

 _Is this going to be like a bonding or therapy type week? God I am really not ready to open up old wounds._ Hermione was not alone in this, a quick glance to her friends and she could see the same worry and fear etched on their faces.

"Now, we will be holding a tournament. Among other things..." The headmistress let her gaze sweep over the students gathered in the Great Hall. "Today we will be starting with fighting a boggart." Many students began to protest, this was simple magic that they had learned years ago. "Now I know you may think this is beneath you, that it is too easy. But skill is not what we will be focussing on, the boggart will show you your worst fear. Think of it as a bonding exercise." McGonagall finished her speech.

 _Smart idea, by fighting the boggart we will have to face our fears again._ Hermione had to applaud her professor, despite this, she was most certainly not looking forward to facing a boggart.

Fifteen minutes later and all students, no matter what house were gathered at one side of the great hall. In the middle was a closet, similar to the one they had faced in their third year. Hermione shot a glance to Harry, he was slightly flushed and his hands were shaking. Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Harry, no matter what comes out of that closet, I believe in you. No one will judge you, everyone knows what you've been through." Harry met Hermione's eyes and pulled her into an unexpected hug. "After this," He said as he pulled away. "I need to tell you something." Hermione furrowed her brows out of worry. "Don't worry." He said quickly as if reading her mind. "It's a good thing, like a really," He paused and Hermione was sure she saw him glance over to the group of Slytherins standing near the corner. "really, good thing." He finished, he smiled brightly before turning his attention back to the center of the hall.

The golden trio stood together, so far a few Hufflepuffs had started, one by one they had turned their worst fear into something entertaining. the tension had broken slightly as students laughed at the confused Boggart. Hermione's eyes wandered over to the Ravenclaws, they seemed to be in good spirits unlike the Slytherins who were much like the Gryffindors, standing stone faced in silence waiting for it to be over.

"Gryffindors, please line up and get ready!" Professor McGonagall voice broke through the laughter and the tense atmosfeer returned as Ginny stepped up to the closet.

Ginny slowly and carefully walked to the centre of the hall. She had a brave look on her face, ready to face whatever came out. Everyone was silent as they waited in suspense. Ginny readied her wand as she closet slowly. At first Hermione couldn't quite see what came out due to people standing in front of her. When a cold drawling voice broke the silence she knew exactly what or rather who had stepped out.

"Ginevra. It's good to see you again. I see you grown." Tom Riddle had an almost proud smile on his face as he confidently paced around Ginny who had yet to speak. Hermione saw Ron and Harry tense up in front of her. "Cat got your tongue? Perhaps you are just nervous to see me again, understandable. But weak." His cold eyes set on Ginny as he continued his monologue. "Weak. Now still, after all these years, it shouldn't be too hard to get into that mind of yours." He aggressively shot his hands out, he paced right towards Ginny, who was still frozen out of fear. **"Riddikulus!"** Ginny shouted confidently, her smile grew as she watched Tom Riddle shrink to the size of a doll while angrily screaming in a hilarious high pitched voice. A chorus of laughter broke out from the Gryffindors and Ginny walked back with a confident stride, Ron cogratulated her with a smooth High-five as she beamed. Hermione felt her shoulder relax knowing she could face whatever would happen.

Ron had just been up after surprisingly facing a very angry Molly Weasley and then making her swell up like a balloon. Now Harry was up and the whole hall turned silent. Ron came over and stood next to Hermione. "He's got this." he said as he squeezed her shoulder. "I know he does." In the corner of her eye she saw a very worried Malfoy standing next to his friends. _What is up with him? Since when does he care about Harry?_ Hermione's thoughts were cut short when she got distracted by another Slytherin standing next to Malfoy. Parkinson. Hermione felt her stomach tense up. _Just nerves for Harry. And for me I guess._ She quickly wrote it of. Suddenly Parkinson's eyes shot up and met Hermione's. The look of surprise on the Slytherin's face was evident. Her eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape and a blush across her cheeks. Hermione quickly averted her gaze and turned back to Harry who was about to start. _Keep your head in the game and stopped focussing on some girl, she is not important and probably hates you._

"Hermione, you there? Harry is about to start." Ron shook her slightly and nodded towards to centre of the hall where Harry was standing, wand at the ready. His expression was unreadable but Hermione knew he was scared. The closet opened and Hermione heart started to beat faster and harder. She felt a cold sweat break out.

everyone had expected Voldemort to step out but were surprised when three people stood before them. Ginny, Ron and Hermione shared a look as they saw their Boggart counter parts standing in front of Harry with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Guys?" Harry said and briefly shot a look back at his friend behind him. he must have been confused too. "Sorry Harry." Boggart Ron stepped forward. "You need to leave us alone." His tone was cold. "W-what? Harry sputtered out of confusion, he looked hurt and Hermione wanted nothing more than to hug him. "You need to stay away from us." Hermione then said. _Rather weird to see myself standing there._ Hermione thought. "It's too dangerous to be with you. You're putting us all in danger." Hermione's counter part continued with a look of disgust on you face. "Go away!" Ron than shouted angrily, Harry stepped back, he was visibly sweating. "What? No! I-" Harry scrambled for words before stepping forward again. "No way! You're not real. **Riddikulus!** " he shouted with a gleam in his eyes. It must not have been strong enough because Hermione, Ron and Ginny continued shouting at him. " **Riddikulus!"** Harry shouted again. It seemed to work as the shouting and screaming turned into weird gibberish. Goo started to spill out of there mouthes as it fell on the floor they slipped over it and fell on each other. Laughter broke out from the room and even the Slytherins joined in. Harry quickly turned back to his friends. Hermione beamed at him and pulled him and Ron into a group hug. "You did great." She whispered in her ear.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall smiled at her. "You're up." _Right, Hermione. It's your turn now._ She mentally readied herself and shook out the nerves before grabbing her wand. Her footsteps echoed as she drew closer to the closet. She could feel all eyes on her. Her stomach was doing flips and Hermione was afraid she might vomit. _You've got this._ Hermione took a confident stance and turned her attention to the closet.

The large doors slowly opened, somehow the closet looked bigger and more daunting. Hermione gulped. Once again a cold sweat broke out as a tall slender figure stepped out. "Granger!" A shrill high voce grated everyone's ears as Bellatrix stood before Hermione. Without thinking Hermione took a step back and shielded her scarred arm. "Scared are we? Not so feisty now are we huh, Mudblood." The last word was said with such disgust that Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine. Her mouth was dry but she still managed to get a strangled word out. "Your words don't hurt me anymore Lestrange." At this Bellatrix tilted her head. "Sure your not." her voice was dripping with fake pity. "Always putting other in front of yourself, makes them rather easy targets. See I can still hurt Potter, Weasley, Longbottom is quite amusing to watch squirm. Or you know. That **special someone**." Her voice drawled and she looked Hermione in the eye. Hermione met her cruel eyes. She could feel a cold fear wrap around her around her heart. "Aha! Still got it. Wouldn't want other to know about your dirty little secret." Hermione clenched her wand and angrily pointed it at the boggart. "Shut up." She said firmly. "Tah tah, Granger. You know that won't be enough. You, won't be enough and nobody could ever l-" "Shut up!" Hermione said again. Louder this time. "What? It's the truth. You're broken and alone and nobody. Nobody will ever want you!" Hermione shot forward, her heart was racing and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. " **Riddikulus!"** She shouted, her voice was cracking and she felt a lump in her throat. It wasn't working. "Won't work not strong enough Mudblood." Bellatrix continued uneffected by the spel.

" **Riddikulus! Riddikulus! Riddikulus!"** Hermione shouted desperately. It didn't do anything and Hermione fell to her knees. "No one will ever want you. Pathetic look at you. Can't really blame them can you?" Bellatrix laughed. Hermione's mind was swirling with anxious thoughts. Her vision began to cloud. The last thing she remembered was someone shouting 'Riddikulus' from the other side of the room.

* * *

 _Jesus Christ what happened? Where the hell am I?_ Hermione blinked against the light of the sun that was streaming through the window. After she adjusted to the light she recognised where she was, the hospital wing. Her throat felt raw and she gratefully gulped down the water sitting on the bedside table. "You're awake." It was Ron smiling warmly at her, standing next to him was Harry. They both had sympathetic looks on their faces. "Uh yeah." She responded feeling rather awkward as she remember the events that led her to the hospital wing. "Are you hungry? I can go over to the kitchens and fetch you something?" Ron said, Hermione smiled at him. "Actually yeah. That would be nice, thank you." "Ofcourse 'Mione, I will be back in a bit." Ron turned away and headed to the kitchens.

Harry watched him leave before turning back to Hermione. "Are you alright?" He asked and shuffled his chair closer to the bed. "I don't know. I guess I just thought I had gotten over the past." Harry nodded and gave her a sad smile. "I know. But we went from a lot of trauma. You can't just 'get over that'. No matter how much you want to." Hermione smiled. She knew Harry would understand. "Yeah, a bit embarrissing though."

"Don't worry about what everyone else thinks, you can't always be strong, wise Hermione who has saved my arse more times than I can count." They chuckled and the tension in the room lifted, "So." Hermione said, she was quite eager to change the subject. "You wanted to tell me something? Something 'really good." She teased. Harry blushed and looked down. "You can't tell Ron. At least not yet." Hermione nodded, her curiosity was growing by the second. "So when we had potions, you know when we arrived late? Well the potion smelt familiar..." _Has he been having dreams too?_ Hermione pondered. "When I realised who it was it took me a while to accept it. I want to start by clearing something up. I'm gay." He met her eyes and awaited her response. Hermione looked up and gave him a warm smile. "Oh Harry, that fine. You know I will always love you." Harry let out a sigh of relief. "I know, but still, it's different." He said.

"So whoever you smelt in the potion is a guy?" Harry just nodded, his shoulders tensed slightly. "So, I'm going to tell you who it but I want you to keep an open mind and know that I really like him and I think he likes me too, because we talked a lot and he makes me really happy."

"Harry just tell me who it is! I won't be upset I promise." She said in an attempt to calm him down. "Promise?" he said softly. "Promise." She sated firmly. "If he makes you happy than I can't really be mad about it." Harry briefly clenched his eyes shut before speaking. "It's Draco." Hermione let his words sink in before it hit her. Draco. Malfoy. "Malfoy?! You like Malfoy?" Her eyes were wide and she shot up. "YOu said you wouldn't be mad." Harry reminded her. Hermione calmed down a bit seeing that her friend was nervous. "Right yeah, can you just, like, explain?" Harry nodded.

"So during potions I recognised his scent and it really messed with my head, because it's Draco Bloody Malfoy and I didn't even know I was into guys. But then I started thinking about it and it just. It just made sense." He got a shy smile on his face and looked down to his clasped hands. "And then we had the quidditch match and the bludger was going to him, something in me just clicked and I pushed him out of the way, I just, couldn't let him het hurt. Then during the weekend we were both cooped up here and I dunno. We just started talking and he's actually really funny and sweet." Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at this. "I find that a little hard to believe." Harry nodded understandably. "I know. I know. But he changed a lot. We got really close and it was just so easy to talk to him. We are going to hang out again tonight in the astronomy tower." Hermione laughed at the visible excitement on Harry's face. "But Hermione." he said and his face turned more serious. "Would you maybe be open to talking to him? Sometime in the future?" _Talk to Malfoy? Am I really ready for that? Then again he seems to make Harry really happy and I could see if he has really changed._ "Yes, I would be open to that." "Great! it wouldn't really be anytime soon though." Harry said with a relieved smile.

"You know thinking about it I'm kind of sad I didn't see it sooner." Hermione teased. "You guys were always so obsessed with each other." Harry's face turned bright red. They wanted to continue the conversation but Ron walked in with a tray filled with fod.

"I'm back! Did I miss anything?" Ron cheerfully walked in and set the tray in front of Hermione. "I didn't really know what you wanted so I just got you a bit of everything." he scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks Ron." Hermione said knowing that if she couldn't finish it Ron would gladly eat some.

"So uhm, what happened after I passed out? Who got rid of the boggart?" She had been quite curious as to who had vanquished the Boggart. Harry and Ron shared and uneasy look.

"What? Did something else happen?" her voice was laced with worry.

"No. Uhh." Ron started before Harry helped him. "Another student got rid of the boggart, turned Bellatrix into an elephant with a party hat on." Harry and Ron both shared a nervous laugh. "So? Who was it?" Hermione was growing rather eager to know who had saved her.

Harry gulped and leaned forward a bit.

"Uh, it was Parkinson."

Hermione shot up and her heart started beating faster and faster.

 _WHAT?!_

* * *

 **Dum Dum DUUUUUM! A lot happened and Draco and Harry are moving forward nicely. Don't worry I will have some more Pansy and Hermione interaction very soon. Until next time. Btw your comments are really great and I am glad you're enjoying the story so far! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I am back with another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

 _WHAT?! Pansy Bloody Parkinson save me? Why on earth would she do that? Is this part of some cruel trick she's cooking up?!_ "Hermione, are you okay you look a little pale." Ron's worried voice pulled her out of her panicked thoughts. Hermione could only nod. "Good, well like I said," Harry continued cautiously. "she got rid of the boggart. After that professor McGonagall stopped the whole thing, and you were brought over here." Hermione calmed down slightly and evened out her breathing. "So. Parkinson stopped the boggart?" Harry and Ron nodded. "Uuhhhhhg!" Hermione let out a frustrated huff. "I just don't understand why she would do that. It's not like we have ever been friends or anything." She rubbed her eyes and got out of the hospital cot. "I can leave right?" She stopped unsure if she had been discharged yet. "Uh yeah, McGonagall said you could leave whenever you wanted,I think she just sent you here as a precaution." Ron smiled softly. "Hey Hermione. If it's really eating you up inside maybe you could just, uh, talk to her?" Harry suggested softly.

"What?! No way 'Mione, she's a Slytherin. Who knows what going on in her head she probably had some evil agenda you know how those snakes are!" Ron said firmly, he had clearly not gotten over his bias towards their green and silver school mates. "Ron, I'm sure there not all bad." Hermione said, _God poor Harry, how is he going to tell Ron about him and Malfoy._ She shot him a worried glance, her friend had turned rather pale and quiet.

"Not all bad? It's a wonder why there not in Azkaban!" he was growing and angry shade of red. This situation needed to be diffused, quickly. "Ronal calm down, Jesus!" Hermione shouted and glared at her red haired friend. "People can change. Who even knows what they went through." "Why are you getting so worked up about this? Since when are you best friends with the Slytherins?" Hermione's anger grew impossibly hotter. "I cannot with you right now Ronald. I'm going to the library." She stated and angrily stormed off.

 _Well he does have a point Hermione. Why_ _ **are**_ _you getting so worked up about it?_ Hermione pushed those thoughts away, she was angry and not thinking clearly, all she did was stand up for her friend.

* * *

Hermione had decided to skip dinner, it was dark outside, a full moon. Though it was hard to see due to a heavy fog that loomed on the grounds. Hermione had tried to read a bit in the library but quickly found that she couldn't concentrate and opted to go for a walk. It was cold but nothing a quick warming spell couldn't handle. She was walking along the Great Lake. The cool breeze clear her head. The day had been so hectic that she hadn't yet fully processed what Luna had said. Hermione stuck her hands in her robe pockets.

 _So I guess my subconscious desires something, or someone? And apparently some part of me already know who? God this is hard. Maybe I should try narrowing it down?_ Hermione sat down under a nearby tree and transfigured her scarf into a warm blanket.

 _So I already know it's a girl..._ Hermione thought back to the first dream she had had starring her mystery girl. _Since when am I into girl though?_ Hermione shot up, her mouth formed a silent oh as things fell into place. _Was my hate for Fleur Delacour really just a crush? I mean god, she was pretty..._ She couldn't help the slight blush heat her face and neck. _Okay, so maybe it was. But I know it's not Fleur in my dreams and she doesn't smell like cinnamon, lemon or mint._ Her thoughts were cut short as her mind was clouded with a dreamy haze as she thought back to that intoxicating aroma. It felt as if her whole body was set alight, her heart began fluttering and butterflies filled her stomach.

 _Since when I am so easily distracted? Whoever this is she must be special to make me react like this._ Despite the cold autumn weather she felt quite hot. _I just wish I knew who it was._ It was extremely frustrating, every time Hermione was about to see who it was she woke up. Hermione stood up and began to make her way to the castle, i was getting late and Hermione was feeling quite tired after the day she had had.

"Hermione. There you are." It was Ginny. Hermione turned around and Ginny walked across the corridor to meet her. "Missed you at dinner." Hermione rolled her eyes. "yeah well you can thank your brother for that." Ginny smiled fondly. "Well he can be a bit of a prick sometimes." Ginny let her smile fall and her face turned more serious. "Are you okay? After what happened this morning. I wanted to come see you in the Hospital wing but they had a two person limit."

"That's okay Ginny. And yes. I am feeling a lot better, I guess my brain hasn't fully healed from the war yet." Hermione turned her eyes to the ground. "Hey." Ginny said softly as joined their hands. "I hope you realise that wat boggart Bellatrix said isn't true. You, Hermione Jean Granger are not unlovable. Guys will be lining up to get a chance with a badass war hero like yourself. Don't worry." Hermione shyly met Ginny's gaze.

"What if I don't want guys to be lining up for me?" Her voice was soft, almost whisper like.

Ginny's eyes widened slightly at Hermione's words. "What are you trying to say Hermione?" Hermione remained silent for a while, debating wether or not she could tell her friend and if it was wise to tell her when she herself didn't even know if it was true. "Listen, it's me, you can tell me anything." She gave their hands a light squeeze.

At this Hermione looked up again and met Ginny's eyes. "I think I might like girls."

The silence that followed was almost unbearable for Hermione, a wave of regret and fear washed over her. She crossed her arms and drew in a deep breath. "Ginny." She then said softly, her eyes were filling with tears. "Please say, something." Ginny seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in and took a step towards Hermione.

"Oh, sorry Hermione, I was just thinking about dinner." She said sheepishly, a blush flushed her cheeks. "It's totally fine if you are into girls too, I can't say I haven't thought about it." She let out a light chuckle and gave Hermione a playful nudge.

"God, you have no idea how relieved I am." Hermione felt a weight lift of her shoulders. She quickly wiped away her tears, laughing away the tension. "Now stop crying." Ginny put her arms around her and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"So. Do you like anyone..." Ginny said smugly. Hermione blushed a deep shade of red. "Uh-well,I-" She stuttered not really finding the words. Ginny gasped and pulled away in surprise. "Merlin, you have a crush! Tell me everything. Who is she?" Ginny yammered on in excitement and Hermione took a moment to appreciate one of her closest friends.

"Ginny, slow down." Hermione laughed and raised her hands. "I don't know, it's-." Hermione bit her lip and looked down debating what to tell her. "It's complicated. I don't even know who this someone is." Ginny linked their arms together and skipped along to the common room.

"Whoever it is I'm sure she's great!"

* * *

Hermione was tired, she had stayed up with Ginny, laughing into the night but now she was ready to just crash out. Her mind was still reeling from the events of that day. The boggart, that she fainted, how Parkinson had apparently saved her. She laid her head onto the soft pillow and pulled up the duvet. Tomorrow would be a new day.

 _Hermione opened her eyes. She was lying down, someone was stroking her hair. After adjusting to the room around her Hermione spoke. "Mum?" She sat up on the couch she was lying on. Her mum's kind eyes met hers._

 _"Hermione, you're awake. I thought you would sleep a bit longer." Hermione rubbed her eyes, how was she is her house, and her mum. Hermione had removed her parents memory of her and they had moved to Australia. She had tried to find them after the war but had no luck._

 _"What are you doing here?" She said a little breathless, she hadn't seen her mother in months. Mrs Granger moved closer to her daughter who now had tears in her eyes. "Oh, honey. Don't worry about that right now." She brushed some of her hair out of the way. "Did you cut it? I prefer it like this." Hermione was still silent, taking in the scene before her._

 _"Ahem yeah, over the summer, cut it to my shoulders. It's much easier that way." Her mum just smiled. Hermione looked down, she clasped her hands together before asking the question she desperately wanted the answer to._

 _"Are you really here?" She met her mother's eyes again. A single tear was running down her cheek. "Does it matter?" She gently grabbed her hands and held them up._

 _"How are you doing Hermione?"_

 _Hermione looked down sadly a drew in a deep breath. "I'm fine." She grimaced at her words. Her mother seemed to have picked up on this too. "You don't have to lie to me honey." Her voice was soft and comforting and perhaps exactly what Hermione needed because she burst into tears. "I'm sorry mum, you have no idea how sorry I am." Mrs Granger wrapped her arms around her a rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Now, now dear there is no need to cry. Everything will be alright."_

 _Hermione's tears began to her mother's shirt. "It will all be okay Hermione." Her crying stopped, tears still ran down her face and Hermione realised how much she needed her mother._

 _"I don't know what to do." She said softly. Somehow her mother knew exactly what she was referring to. "Take your time sweetie, no matter who it is I am sure they will love you for you. As Phill Collins said. You can't hurry love."  
Hermione chuckled at her mum's awful joke. _

_"Now." She pulled her up and dusted off her shoulder. "Chin up. Back straight. You can face anything. I know you can, don't let anyone stop you. Stop focussing so much on others and start thinking about yourself. You can't love someone else if you can't love yourself._

 _"I love you mum." Hermione said sincerely as she looked at her mother who now had tears threatening to fall. She brushed them off and gave her daughter a sad smile._

 _"I know you do."  
_

* * *

 ** _Sorry that is chapter is a little shorter than others but more is coming soon. Next chapter is Pansy's POV again! I know it is a little soon but they will both get equal amounts of POV time :) It will switch back to the start of the day when the tournament began._**

 ** _Until next time! Please review I really enjoy it :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again I hope you are enjoying this story so far.**

 **THIS CHAPTER STARTS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE TOURNAMENT FROM PANSY'S POV!**

 **Just a gentle reminder :)**

Chapter 10: 

Pansy hadn't been able to sleep after the dream she had had. She could steel feel Granger's warm lips against hers. Pansy sat up, it was almost time for breakfast. She traced her lips. _These dreams will be the death of me._ Pansy thought. She could feel desire burn hotly deep inside her. Pansy squirmed uncomfortably, this was not ideal and she really couldn't face her friends in this state. Her day was definitely starting off on the wrong foot. A cold wave of sadness and fear washed over here like a bucket of ice. One year ago. Her world was spinning around in chaos. She could feel her heart breaking at the thought of her parents.

 _You killed your mother. Don't ever forget that!_ It was harsh and somehow reminded her of her father. Her hands were shaking and she knew she needed to calm down before she went to the Great Hall. It would be a hard day but by all means Pansy would get through it.

When Pansy sat down at the Slytherin table she saw that Blaise and Draco were already there, they hadn't noticed her yet as they seemed to be in some deep conversation. _Do not let them see that you have been crying._ Pansy put on her well practiced cold exterior, she hadn't put it up in a long while. Clenching her fist she turned to her friends.

"Draco, Blaise." She gave them a half smile that didn't really reach her eyes. Draco and Blaise stopped their conversation.

"Pansy." Draco spoke first in a soft tone. _I don't need his pity._ Pansy thought, she had hoped her friends would act as if it were any other day. "Are you going to be allright?" It was Blaise this time, Pansy hadn't even noticed that he had put his hand on her arm.

"I'm fine." Pansy stated firmly, she shrugged Blaise's hand off her. They must've got the hint, Draco simply gave her a slow nod in understanding. If she needed to talk she knew they would be there.

Pansy grabbed a plate, opting for toast instead of eggs. She didn't really feel like eating, but her Draco and Blaise were hovering over her. The crunching of toast with butter didn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Eyes were boring into her. _Just leave it, probably just in my head._ She thought. After a few minutes she couldn't take it anymore and she looked up. At first she didn't spot it, but after a while she saw a pair of cold dark eyes boring into her own.

"i'll be back in a minute." Pansy murmured absentmindedly as she hastily stood up from the table. "Don't take too long, that house unity thing is starting in half an hour." Draco's words fell on deaf ears as Pansy was already gone.

Pansy rushed out of The Great Hall after she spotted Snape staring at her, she really was not in the mood to talk to the head of Slytherin right now.

"Miss Parkinson." A deep voice cut through the silence of the corridor. Pansy spun around. "A word." Internally Pansy sighed, whatever Snape wanted, she was not looking forward to it. Reluctantly Pansy shuffled over to her professor.

"Professor Snape, what can I do for you on this fine autumn day?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasme and had she not been a Slytherin she would most certainly have gotten a detention with the potions teacher. Snape simply ignored her question.

"I wanted to warn you," he paused and furrowed his brows. "today all students shall be facing a boggart." Pansy inhaled sharply, no chance in hell was she going to show her deepest darkest fear to the rest of the student body. "Sir I-" Snape quickly silenced her with a sharp, swift movement of his hand.

"I know what this day means to you, as does the headmistress. I have arranged that the Slytherin house face the boggart last in the hopes that it will be defeated by then." Pansy didn't really know what to do with this information. She wouldn't admit it but her thoughts were on a certain Gryffindor.

"Professor Snape?" Pansy asked, she hated how soft and vulnerable she sounded. "Does anyone else know what we will be doing today." Snape raised his chin slightly, he almost had a knowing look in his eye. After a moments pause he sighed softly.

"Miss Parkinson, I have given you this information with the faith that you won't tell others." With that he turned to leave, Pansy didn't notice his hesitation as she was too caught up in er own thoughts.

 _I thought it was a deuling tournament, not some 'face your fears' type of thing. Does Snape actually care about me? All I wanted for today was that everybody treated me normally, now all I can think about is the death of my parents._ Pansy thought bitterly before a voice broke through.

"Stop denying what you so clearly want, I think you two would be an excellent match for each other, she is insufferably smart and I cannot stand her. But so clearly right for you." Snape nodded awkwardly and now did actually leave her alone to her thoughts again.

Pansy could only stare as he left, a dark shade of red had covered her entire face. _How in Merlin's name_ _does he KNOW? Am I that obvious? Does Potter know? Granger is smart she could pick up on it! Oh Merlin, what if Weasley found out._ Pansy though in horror. She had never been quite so embarrassed. Luckily it did not last, she soon got distracted by thoughts of her recent dream. She could feel her heart clench, a deep yearning ached within her very soul. _Knock it off Parkinson! Merlin you are getting soft._

With a huff and a shake Pansy reluctantly returned to the Great Hall, hopefully she wouldn't see Snape again that day.

Pansy had been right. This week was a therapeutic post war bonding type of thing. Pansy was like most others not happy with this. Snape had been right so far. The Hufflepuffs had just finished up, first Ravenclaw ad faced the Boggart. Hopefully Pansy wouldn't have to.

"Pansy." Draco said in a low and distinctive voice. He subtly touched her hand as a show of affection. "Are you going to be okay?" His tone was laced with concern. pansy swallowed and let out a deep breath. "Honestly Draco." she looked away sadly. "I don't think so." Draco was about to respond when the familiar voice of Headmistress McGonagall boomed through the room.

"Gryffindors, please line up and get ready!"

Pansy met Draco's eyes again, they would talk later. Now he had to worry about Potter. She had seen them making eyes at each other from across the room. _They seem to be going steady. I should probably have the 'best friend talk' with him soon._ A chorus of laughter broke out in the Great Hall after Ginny Weasley shrunk a creepy Tom Riddle down to the size of a doll. Pansy was trying not to watch.

When Ron Weasley stepped up to the plate Pansy turned to Draco. "So you and Potter, is it going okay? Have you talked with him yet?" Draco snapped his attention over to her. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "We are meeting tonight in the astronomy tower." Flashes of her dream passed through her and she felt a familiar tingle and fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. "That's nice. Romantic. Perhaps time to make it official?" Pansy teased and gave him a slight nudge to where golden trio stood. Draco simply huffed and rolled his eyes.

There conversation was cut short when Weasley finished, it was Potters, or rather, Harry's turn to face his fears. She felt her friend shift next to her, his shoulders clenched, jaw frozen shut, eyes wide. He was afraid. Pansy wanted to place a hand on his shoulder but he took a step forward. Sighing she brushed her hair behind her ear and tried to concentrate on the floor beneath her.

The whole hall had gone silent, the scuffing of Harry's shoes was the only thing that could be heard. _Poor Draco, I've never seen him like this, so worried and tense. So whipped._ Pansy could almost laugh at her last thought if it hadn't been so tense.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her heart was beating in her throat, her stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels in itself. Eyes were boring into her. Someone was watching her.

 _I swear to Merlin himself if Snape is looking at me again I will-_ Pansy snapped her head up and met with warm chocolate brown eyes. _Granger._ It felt as if her whole body was sounding the alarm. Her mouth fell open, her eyes widened, heat rushed to her cheeks. Pansy's thoughts when quiet and in that moment all she could do was stare. Everything in her wanted to run to her and embrace her in a warm and loving hug, wanted to tell her it would be okay and that she would always be there for her, that she w- Almost too soon Granger turned away again. Pansy could feel her heart physically stop, her entire body went cold and a wave of loneliness washed over her.

Meanwhile Harry's boggart had tuned into his deepest, darkest fear. His friends leaving him. Pansy's heart went out to him, he seemed to only be allowing the boggart to feed of his fear as he stumbled around and stuttered out his words. Draco stood slightly in front of her and from what she could see it looked like he had to mentally restrain himself from stepping in. Harry then, with his new found confidence shouted out the spell to vanquish it, it didn't work. At this Draco clenched his fists together and visibly shuddered. He didn't have to wait in fear for long though, as Harry then turned his three boggart friends into a pile of gooey slime. He returned to his friends and Draco joined Pansy's side again, the relief was evident on his face.

"Ms Granger?" Pansy felt her entire body tense up. "You're up." The headmistress beckoned Granger to the wardrobe. _She can't do this. I cannot let her get hurt, I would rather die that see her get hurt._ Pansy frantically thought as she desperately tried to stop herself from running towards her and stop her.

 _She looks so scared and sad._ Pansy felt her heart break as Hermione stood in the middle of the hall. Out stepped a tall skinny Bellatrix. _No, no, no ,no. Please Merlin do not make me watch this._ Pansy's throat closed up and it felt as if a large lump was preventing her from breathing, cold sweat broke out and her eyes were filling with tears at the sight.

Bellatrix then went on to insult Hermione. Pansy's muscles clenched at the word _mudblood,_ Draco and Blaise did too. Pansy began rubbing her temples, she needed to sit down or something. All her efforts to distract herself from running towards Granger stopped when the shrill voice of Bellatrix spoke. "Or you know. That **special someone."** Her mouth ran dry and fell open, did she like someone? she quickly pushed those feelings down and focussed on what Bellatrix was saying. "Aha! Still got it. Wouldn't want others to know about your dirty little secret." At this Granger whipped her wand to Bellatrix.

 _Yes! Fight her, I know you can do it!_ Pansy felt the urge to step closer to her but she resisted. All hope vanished when Bellatrix spoke those next words; "Tah tah Granger, you know that won't be enough." Pansy's heart clenched painfully, it was taking every ounce of her being not to run up to Granger and embrace her, comfort her and tell her she would be alright. "You won't ever be enough, nobody could ever l-" Pansy knew exactly what Bellatrix had wanted to say.

"I love you." Pansy whispered softly, a lip was trembling at her sudden realisation. After that all control Pansy had slipped out of her fingers like fine sand.

She watched Hermione cry and drop to her knees as she desperately tried to get the spell to work. Pansy's heart ached and it felt as though a dozen knifes had pierced. In that moment Pansy would have traded the Cruciatus curse over this.

Granger fell to the floor, Bellatrix was still spewing hurtful words into her ears. She had gone pale, tears were running down her cheeks and she had the look of utter failure on her face, Pansy had never seen someone so. Broken.

She couldn't take it anymore, Pansy whipped out her wand and pointed it towards the boggart.

 _I love her. No way I am not saving her, other be damned!_ Pansy's face hardend and contorted into one of determination.

 **"Riddikulus!"** She shouted through the hall, all eyes turned from Granger to her. The Boggart turned into an elephant with a part hat on, but no one was paying attention. Pansy remained still, her wand was still pointed to where the boggart had stood. She wouldn't shudder under their gazes, she would not falter. Her eyes met those of professor Snape. He gave her an approving nod.

That night Pansy thought back to the events of the day. Granger had been taken to the hospital wing, Draco told her that he had heard from Harry that she was doing fine. After that he had skipped along to the astronomy tower to meet with Harry. Pansy lay her head on her pillow. No one had dared to ask her why she had saved Granger and she was happy that they hadn't.

 _I don't think I am ready to shout down the halls that I love Hermione Granger._ She smiled at the thought.

 _I love Hermione Granger._

After that she drifted off into a deep sleep, though it was not deep enough to stop her from dreaming.

 _Pansy awoke on a soft bed, the sun was shining through a open window. the bed was soft and warm, Pansy tried to stand to get up but she felt a heavy arm draped over her. Hermione. A small smile tugged at her lips. The most beautiful girl in the entire world was sleeping next to her._

 _"Mmhm." A small hum came from the girl laying beside her. "You're up late. Pansy said as Hermione cuddled closer to her. "I don't care, all that matters is that we spen the entire day in this bed." Her eyes were still closed but Pansy could see a large, sleepy grin on her face._

 _"Sorry to disrupt your plans but I have to get up, I am going to visit Draco and Harry at their new apartment." Pansy gave Hermione a quick kiss on the forehead before she got on to fetch herself a cup of tea. the weather was rather nice for Great Britain and the sun was shining outside as Pansy poured the steaming hot water into a mug._

 _"Hermione did you want tea too?" Pansy walked back into the bedroom only to find a horrifying surprise. Suddenly the room turned dark, the walls turned to stone, lighting and thunder boomed from outside. Pansy_ _immediately recognised it as the basement at the Parkinson Manor._

 _And there standing over a very terrified Hermione was her father._

 _"Pansy, please!" Hermione pleaded as she met her eyes, tears were running down Pansy's cheek, her legs, however much she wanted them too, didn't move._

 _"Too late Pansy, you brought shame to this family. Shame to ME!" her father shouted angrily as he pointed his wand to Hermione's trembling figure. "Now she must die!"_

 _"No wait please. Dad please, please don't do thi-" ****_

 _ **"AVADA KADEVRA!"** Hermione's body turned limp and slumped down to the bed. _

_Pansy fell to her knees, her heart broke at the sight before her, she could feel her soul rip apart. A sob broke out and she wailed on the ground._

 _"I'm sorry." She pleaded to her father. He turned to her with a somber look on his face._

 _"You killed us all."_

With that Pansy woke with a start. Her cheeks were wet and her pillow stained with tears. A choked sob broke free, it had been building all day and there was nothing else Pansy could do but cry.

 **Done! Hope you like it! I don't know what POV I will be writing from next chapter but we shall see. Until next time please give me feedback or a review I really enjoy it!**

 **Later skaters ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am switching back to Hermione's pov today, it will start at the beginning of the second day of their 'bonding week' Please enjoy.\**

* * *

Chapter 11: What's this feeling?

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling ready for the day to come. She could still remember what her mum had said in her dream. She had all the time in the world, and though it frustrated her to no end that she didn't know who she had been dreaming about she also knew that whoever it is was most likely worth the wait. Hermione opened her curtains and stepped out of bed. The week was packed with interesting things, that Saturday was a the annual Halloween feast and today they would continue with whatever their Headmistress had planned. Groaning Hermione remembered how she had fainted in front of everyone.

 _God how humiliating, some war hero I am._ Her somber mood quickly turned to irritation as she thought back to what Ron had said in the hospital wing. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Hermione made her way to the bathroom. One hot shower later and her robes on and she was ready to head down for some breakfast.

"Hermione, there you are. I was debating wether I should wake you up, the others are downstairs already. I don't think you'll have time for breakfast!" Ginny's face was red, she had clearly ran up to the Gryffindor tower to fetch her. Hermione, who was mid brushing her teeth hurriedly grabbed her wand and followed her friend out the door. _Why did I not realise that I had overslept? These dreams really have to stop!_ Hermione thought, annoyed at her tardiness.

The Great Hall was silent when Ginny and Hermione stumbled in, at the commotion all students turned there heads towards them. Hermione felt her cheeks turn as red as Ginny's hair. Sheepishly they joined their fellow Gryffindor's at the far end of the hall.

"As I was saying." Professor McGonagall said, Hermione and Ginny each earned a glare from the Headmistress. "Due to the events of yesterday." Hermione could once again feel everyone watching her. "Some students were unable to face the boggart." McGonagall turned to the Slytherins. "Luckily there is still a chance to do so. Slytherins, you will be up in fifteen minutes!" with that the stern lady returned to where Snape, Sprout and Flitwick were standing.

"Hermione, you alright? You look a little pale." Harry's soft voice came from behind her. Hermione spun around to face her friend. "I didn't see you at dinner last night." Harry then said, the worry was evident on his features.

Hermione looked down and felt a wave of guilt hit her, he was worried but she was too busy dramatically storming off for her to notice. "Sorry Harry, and I'm fine. Really." She added when she saw a skeptical look on Harry's face. "Last night, I think I just needed some alone time you know? And I guess I must've overslept this morning." Harry only nodded. "So." Hermione said changing the subject. She looked around for others that could possibly over hear them. "How was your date with Malfoy?" Harry shyly smiled and looked away as he blushed.

"I got there a little late, but he had brought blankets and stuff. It was really cute." Hermione grinned at Harry, he was clearly smitten. "Then we talked for a bit and it was really fun and stuff but he then wanted to tell me something serious or something like that. I was worried he was going to say that he didn't want to be friends with me or something but it wasn't that." Harry paused, debating wether or not to tell his friend.

"He apologised to me." Hermione tilted her head in confusion "About everything he had done at school, the bullying and stuff. Then he told me his side, of the war." Harry said the last part softer that the rest. Hermione blinked a couple of times, she hadn't realised how serious Malfoy was.

"And..?" Hermione asked, extremely curios as to what happened next. Harry pushed his hair out of his face, his lightning scar peaking through. "Well we talked for like, hours." He sighed happily. "It's not my place to say, but he isn't the bad guy I made him out to be." His eyes turned sad.

 _Does Malfoy have some hidden past?_ Hermione couldn't help thinking.

"But after talking about all the hard stuff we laughed and joked. And then." Harry paused again, he really was keeping Hermione in suspense. "He kissed me." Hermione's jaw fell open out of shock. "Oh my god really?!" She **covered** her hands over her mouth. Harry nodded bashfully, he was turning a deep shade of red.

"Uh yeah." he chuckled softly. "And it was really, really nice." He smirked and Hermione teasingly hit him. "Okay I don't need to know every detail." She laughed.

"So..." Hermione got a playful glint in her eye. "When can I meet him?"

Harry grinned brightly. "Maybe tonight?"

* * *

Ten minutes later and it was time for the Slytherins to complete the challenge of the day before. Harry and Hermione had agreed to sneak out that night to the Room of Requirement so that Hermione could meet Draco Malfoy. Not that they didn't already know each other but Hermione needed to see him as someone that Harry cared about and not some childhood bully.

"Blaise Zanbini? You can start us off." Professor McGonagall said. The Hall fell silent once more, everybody had the same question on their mind.

What on earth makes the Slytherins tremble with fear?

Blaise confidently stepped up to the centre. The closet door opened and out stepped someone that Hermione didn't recognise. A tall dark man, he looked like he was in his mid to late forties, there was a large scar running from the left side of his forehead down to his cheek. Hermione felt shivers run up here spine as if her body was telling her one thing. Danger. Luckily before anything could happen Blaise drew his wand and vanquished the creepy man.

"Uh, well done Mr Zanbini." Professor McGonagall clapped her hands, clearly as surprised as everyone else was. "Ahem. Now, Malfoy. If you will." She beckoned Malfoy towards the the closet. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

 _He's probably worried for him, it's kind of sweet._ Harry met Hermione's eyes and without saying anything he expressed his gratitude. The door swung open, causing a loud bang that made Hermione and Harry jump.

You would think that the person stepping out of the wardrobe would have appeared sooner but Malfoy was the first to face him. A chorus of nervous whispers broke out amongst all the house's. A tall figure in a long black robe gracefully strode out, his skin was a translucent pale, his smile was cruel and his eyes were cold and dark. To everyone horror, it was Lord Voldemort.

Harry's hand immediately flew up to his forehead. Malfoy stood eerily still, he almost looked bored, his eyes however showed a deep fear.

"Draco dear." His voice was soft and almost whisper like but Hermione heard every word. Malfoy flinched as he spoke. "Don't make me repeat myself." Voldemort said, his voice raised slightly at Malfoy's silence.

"You know what happens when you don't listen." It shook Hermione to her core at the calmness of his threat, he said it as if it was nothing. Malfoy still stood stone face, he hadn't moved from his spot, his eyes were downcast in fear. Next to Hermione Harry stood, he also hadn't moved a muscle, it seemed his scar had stopped hurting, the same couldn't be said for Hermione's hand, it had turned white due to Harry's firm grip.

 _My hand can wait, I'm sure Harry needs to break all the bones in my hand to get through this._ Hermione thought trying to keep her mind of the pain. Her attention drifted back to Malfoy who was still standing in front of Voldemort. No one had said anything which only caused for more tension.

"You never learn do you? No matter, I will punish you as much as necessary until you correct your mistakes." Voldemort stepped towards Malfoy. "Look at me when I am speaking to you." Voldemort pushed his chin up with the tip of his wand. Out of the corner of Hermione's eye she could see professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape and Sprout debating wether or not to step in, it seemed that some of the Slytherins were thinking the same.

Before anyone could step in Malfoy spoke; "Please don't." He said softly, his eyes met with those of Voldemorts. "Oh I am." Malfoy winced. "No. You won't." His voice was laced with determination. Malfoy swiftly took a step back and punched Voldemort right in the jaw. "Silly boy." Voldemort said turning his face back to him. "You must know that that measly little show of courage won't be enough to defeat me."  
Malfoy, who was panting slightly, laughed. "No. I know it won't. But Merlin did that feel good!"  
Malfoy then graciously drew his wand and loudly said that fated word.

" **Riddikulus!"**

Voldemort was transformed into a smal puppy and a chorus of 'ahws' broke out. Hermione didn't really find the puppy cute but it sure as hell was funny. Malfoy triumphantly returned to his friends. Harry and Hermione both let out a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations Draco!" McGonagall cheered, clearly happy that that was over. Hermione watched Harry and Malfoy exchange a loving gaze, Harry's shoulders had since slumped and he had a slight blush on his face.  
"You did it." Hermione whispered softly so that other wouldn't hear them. Harry, who's eyes were still on the Slytherin, turned to his friend.

"I didn't do anything." His eyebrow was raised and his head titled in confusion. Hermione gave him a warm smile. "Even I cringed watching that." She paused to brush her hair behind her ear. "I can't imagine what it must've been like for you." Harry's eyes softened as he realised what she meant. He could only nod.

Hermione turned her attention to the Hall filled with students, she spotted Ron sulking in the corner near the entrance, standing next to him were Neville, Luna and Ginny, they seemed to be in good spirits compared to Ron's scowl.

 _Why is he being so childish about all this?_ Hermione thought, rubbing her eyes out of frustration. _Maybe he just needs some time to warm up a bit?_

The cheerful chatter that had erupted in the hall soon fell to a quiet hush. There were still other students from Slytherin, who knew maybe their fear would be worse than Voldemort? Hermione shuddered at the thought. It felt as if the room had turned ice cold, well not the cold that you would feel from ice or snow, but more the cold of a dead body with lifeless eyes and stiff limbs. Cold fear wrapped around Hermione heart and it clenched painfully. Quickly she put her hands in her robe pockets when she saw that they had started to shake. Looking around it seemed that no one else could feel the cold that cut through her, she was the only one. Sweat broke out on her forehead, she suppressed the urge to shiver and wrapped her hand around herself. A loud ringing was blocking all sound, it felt as if her head was going to split open.

Suddenly the ringing stopped and all Hermione could focus on were the quiet timid steps of a student emerging from the crowd of Slytherins, they had parted in a almost cinematic fashion. Making way for a girl, her clothes ironed and pressed, tie neatly tied and shirt tucked into her skirt. Her long black hair was parted at the side and fell like a curtain down to her shoulders.

Hermione allowed her eyes to trail up the girls form, not that she had much of a choice as it felt completely out of her control, like she was stuck in a trance.

Her heartbeat clenched in anticipation, her whole body was thrumming with fear, desire, curiosity and so much more that Hermione couldn't quite place. Hermione's mouth fell agape when she realised who it was.

 _Pansy Parkinson? Of course she would be why wouldn't she be?_ her head was swirling with anxious thoughts. _Why am I acting like this? Maybe I'm sick or something. I hope she'll be okay. Wait what?! What the hell Granger! Since when do I care, I mean she saved me from the boggart yesterday but that doesn't change the fact that she's a pompous, narcissistic, bitchy girl who thinks she is_ _ **so**_ _important._ Hermione huffed not realising that she had been staring at Parkinson, who was now rather awkwardly looking back at her. Her cheeks flushed at the realisation and she quickly turned away.

" Parkinson. I realise that Miss Granger is very...interesting...But we don't have all day." To Hermione's surprise it was Snape who said it. Parkinson only nodded, bit her lip and headed towards to closet. The entire room was silent. Hermione still couldn't shake the feeling of fear that was gripping at her chest. She knew that whatever would step out of that closet was bad news.

Parkinson stood at her mark and waited for the boggart to appear, Hermione noted that she looked pale, tired and that her body was slightly slouched. Her knuckles were white as they clutched to her wand, her other hand was squeezed in a tight fist. The wait seemed to last forever.

After what felt like an eternity for Hermione the doors opened, out of it was black smoke that smelt like death, it crackled and popped angrily in the air. Parkinson had taken a few steps back, she was scared, Hermione couldn't help the flush of sympathy that she felt towards her.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard and something fell out of the closet. Hermione had at first not seen what it was, she could only focus on the scared girl who looked much smaller than ever. Her face was contorted in pain and guilt. Hermione felt the urge to run to her but she held herself back. A gurgling sound broke the silence, on the floor in front of the closet lay two bodies. A man, his hair dark like Parkinson's but with touches of grey. he had a light scruff on his face. Next to him lay a woman of the similar age of mid forties, her hair was dark brown. Both of them look cold and lifeless, Hermione was beginning to wonder if anything was going to happend when a sickening crack was heard.

The male body cracked and shook. His limbs, that had before lay awkwardly on the ground were snapping back into place, the same started to happen to the woman. Hermione fearfully glanced towards Parkinson.

Hermione thought she had seen the look of complete heartbreak, grief and sadness. But she had never seen it like this.

Parkinson wasn't crying, she had sunken down to her knees, her eyes frozen in fear. Her entire body had gone stiff.

The sound of bone snapping into place was the only thing heard in the hall. Much to Hermione's horror she saw them get up. They still looked dead, their eyes were glazed over and rolling about.

"Pansy." The woman said as she tried to reach out to her. Hermione's heart clenched at the sound of Parkinson's choked sob.

"Mum." She said desperately scrambling to her feet. Hermione looked back to what she presumed were Parkinson's parents.

"Come here."

Those words spoken by Parkinson's father caused shivers to run up Hermione spine.

"I said **come here**!" Hermione shook back a bit, the man's raised voice had cut through her like a knife and her whole body was screaming one thing.

Danger.

Parkinson was standing still as a statue, her eyes widened in horror at the two in front of her.

Suddenly the man darted forward to Parkinson. He was surprisingly fast for the undead. His hands were stretched to Parkinson, his face was contorted in a violent fury. Parkinson stumbled back, her breathing had quickened, and she fell back.

"DISGRACE!" The man shouted as he drew neared to the scared Slytherin.

"You know what's about to happen Pansy."

Parkinson desperately tried to maintain distance between her and her father.

"Dad please don't. Please. PLEASE! Don't do it. You don't have to." Parkinson whimpered as she looked towards her mother who was still standing in front of the closet, she a horrific expression on her face. Parkinson's father got an evil gleam in his eye and spun back to his wife.

"DAD DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE!" Parkinson shouted. It was no use. Her father pointed his wand towards the woman. And much to Hermione horror he said those ill fated words.

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!"** The woman fell to the ground within a second. The hall burst into gasps and cries, some looked away. Other stepped forward. Hermione could only watch the girl lying on the floor. She was sobbing, it shook Hermione to her core. It seemed as if the crying would never stop, Parkinson's heartbroken wails continued for minutes when finally it just. Stopped.

Parkinson wiped away her tears and looked her father, who had been laughing the entire time, right in the eyes. She got up and stood in front of him.

"I have no words for you." Parkinson uttered as she readied her wand. Her father was cackling now.

"Stupid girl! Blood traitor!" He shouted.

Parkinson stepped forward, she was standing face to face with the boggart now.

Hermione leaned forward, her hands clenched and heart beating in her throat.

" **Riddikulus!"**

Hermione felt a surge of pride when the boggart was vanquished. The entire hall broke out in applause. Parkinson stood alone in the middle.

Hermione only had eyes for her. A pull from within was pushing her to go to the girl. Hermione suppressed it and stood her ground. The hall around her was loud and rowdy but Hermione didn't notice. Something was keeping her there. Standing right there watching Parkinson. Her thoughts were quiet and she sweared it was the first time in a long time that she had no worries. Parkinson set her shoulder and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Hermione couldn't take her eyes of of her.

Slowly the girl turned towards her. Hermione could feel her heart rate rising and everything seemed to slow motion.

Because right there was most definitely the most beautiful girl Hermione ever seen.

She was in love, she just didn't know it yet.

* * *

 **Thank you for bearing with me through this chapter! I have so many ideas for where I want this story to go. It is hard to keep it a slow burn haha. Please R &R! Laters!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all I am back again. I have a very busy week with a lot of stuff so I hope I will get this chapter out in time.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Unusual meetings 

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione had left the Great Hall quickly. After the Slytherins had finished up with the boggart they all had to cast their Patronus. She had been distracted the whole time. Exhausted she went up to the Gryffindor common room. It was slowly filling up with students. Hermione made her way to the fireplace where Harry was talking with Ginny.

"Oh Hermione there you are. You were in such a rush I didn't get a chance to tell you." Harry smiled and moved aside to make room for Hermione. Ginny eyed Hermione suspiciously. Hermione sat down, she was rather curious as to what Harry had wanted to tell her.

"So Ginny knows too..." Harry said slowly as he nodded, Ginny smiled sheepishly. "About..." Hermione continued even though she already knew what he was referring too. Harry chuckled in amusement. "I saw them making heart eyes from across the room." Ginny finished for him, she smirked while placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's hard not to feel offended by the fact that you turned gay after our relationship." Her tone was teasing and Harry turned a bright red as he tried to rectify the situation.

"Well it's not like that see- It wasn't our relation-they are two completely different things!" Harry managed to stutter out. Hermione joined Ginny in a good chuckle. "Oh Harry you really are easy to wind up. She's just pulling you're leg." Hermione jokingly nudged his arm.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" Harry looked up and nodded his head. "Right well. Ginny will be joining us tonight, to. Well, you know." He smiled sheepishly. Hermione felt a bit relieved at this news, then she wouldn't be the third wheel.

"Oh that great! What time should I meet you?" Hermione said while grinning at Ginny.

"Well, we need to sneak out, so if you guys meet me in the corridor after dinner we should be fine." Harry grinned mischievously.

"it's a date." Ginny said quirking her eyebrows, making Harry once again blush like mad.

* * *

The three had chatted for awhile longer until Hermione excused herself. "I'm not feeling so well, think I'm gonna lie down for a bit. I'll see you at dinner." Without waiting for a reply she rushed up to her dorm. She felt sick to her stomach, a hard pressure was weighing down on her chest. Hermione stumbled into the dorm, luckily no one was there or else they would have taken one look at Hermione's paling face and they would have sent her right to the hospital wing.

 _God what is this feeling? I feel like death._ She thought as she climbed into bed, her hands were clammy and a cold sweat had broken out over her whole body. She felt exhausted, sleep quickly followed.

 _Hermione emerged in a dream, she standing in an empty void of darkness. Just like always the smell of cinnamon, lemon and mint was present. Hermione felt a sharp pain in her chest and she fell to her knee's. groaning in pain she heard a strange yet familiar voice._

 _"You're getting sick." It said ominously. Hermione's head snapped up. "Who are you? What do you want?" She shouted desperately, her hand were clutching her chest. "Why do you keep rejecting what you truly want, what you truly desire." Hermione began to feel dizzy as the pain intensified. "Who are you?" She asked again. "You know exactly who I am. You just refuse to see it." Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion, if she wasn't in so much pain she would have asked more questions. The voice had sounded so familiar yet Hermione had no clue who it was. The darkness around her began to fade away and Hermione realised that her dream was slipping away.  
"Wait no! What do you mean? Please!" She shouted out but it was too late. _

Hermione woke up from her dream. She was shivering, her whole body felt cold. She had the urge to throw up. Groaning Hermione stumbled to the bathroom. The cold water from the tap cleared her thoughts somewhat. _What was that? Who was that voice? And what am I rejecting? Maybe I am going crazy._

Whenever Hermione felt sick she would always do one thing: shower and change into a fresh set of clothes. So Hermione did exactly that, sadly it didn't help. It felt as if she had a high fever and there was an ever present pressure on her chest, almost like her heart was physically aching, but Hermione quickly pushed this thought down. Dinner had already started by the time Hermione shuffled down to the Great Hall, which now looked the same as always. She felt so weak and wanted nothing more than to god back to bed. Everything was so loud and hurt her ears, the light from the candles was stabbing her eyes.

"Merlin Hermione, are you alright? You look awful." Ginny said, she was the first to see her and she scooted aside so that Hermione could sit. Harry shot her a worried look. "Ginny's right, no offence, are you sure you don't want to go back to bed?" Harry asked, she must've really looked horrible because even Ron was worriedly glancing at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

"I'm fine guys really." Hermione said trying to sound confident and convincing. "Stop looking at me like that, it's probably just a cold or something." Harry and Ginny clearly didn't believe her but they let it go. Hermione didn't have much of an appetite so she just kind of moved to food on her plate around. Dinner seemed to go one forever and Hermione was desperate to rest her heavy eyelids. They had to wait until most of the students had left, luckily Ron left without a word, clearly still angry.

"Alright." Harry said as he looked around warily. "I think the coast is clear." Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other before nodding. "Let's go meet this boy toy of yours." Ginny teased again, she was having way to much fun with this. Harry rolled his eyes. "He's not my _boy toy,_ he's my, well we haven't really talked about that yet. Anyway, he's my something. Let's just go." Harry said sheepishly as he got. Ginny followed suit. Hermione slowly pulled herself up, her whole body protested against it. She could feel Harry and Ginny worried look at her, she was glad that they didn't comment on it.

Harry led them to the corridor where they all huddled together. "Draco said to meet him in the come and go room a little after half twelve." Ginny checked her watch. "If we get a move on we should be there on time." Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and motion for them to cramp together under it. "You good there Mione? You're a little quiet." Ginny said once they were all under the cloak. "Yeah fine." Hermione smiled weakly. Just a little tired that's all." Ginny didn't seem convinced and she pressed her hand against Hermione's forehead. "Merlin!" She exclaimed softly so they wouldn't get caught. "You're burning up." Hermione shook Ginny's hand off. "Are you sure you are up for this Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, guys I'm fine lets just get moving." Hermione said, she shoed them along. They didn't speak until they reached the Room of Requirement.

"Okay, we're here." Harry said softly. They took the cloak off. Harry however made no move to enter. "You don't have to be nervous Harry, he is clearly important to you, I will respect that." Hermione said reassuringly. Ginny nodded in agreement. "I'm sure he's lovely." Ginny joked. At this Harry let his shoulder fall. "Okay, let's go." The wall opened up revealing a big door. Ginny pushed it open, they all glanced at each other, they were about to do this.

The first thing Hermione noticed in the room were the big inviting couches and arm chairs, she quickly went to sit down on the plushy chair. There was a big table in the middle of the room with some snacks, coffee and tea. Hermione let her body rest and closed her eyes for a quick moment before remembering where she was.

 _Draco Malfoy. Is. Here. Can't sleep now. Man this is such a weird situation._ Hermione thought as she opened her eyes again. "Hermione, are you sure your alright?" It was Harry's voice. Hermione looked up at him, he had already taken a seat next to Malfoy, Hermione took note of how close they were sitting. Ginny had opted for the ground in front of the couch. "She's a bit sick." Harry whispered to Malfoy who had a rather confused look on his face.

"Ahem. Yeah, totally fine, sorry about that." Hermione was about to say something else when the door opened again, a slim tall figure stood at the doorway standing awkwardly.

 _Shit shit shit. I didn't know Pansy Parkinson was going to be here!_ Hermione panicked internally.

"Uh, sorry I'm late." She said softly, she quickly made her way to sit on one of the arm chairs across from Hermione. Hermione perked up a little. Her cheeks flushed. An awkward silence hung in the air as Hermione and Parkinson stared at each other. Hermione noticed that she also looked a little pale.

"That's fine Pans." Malfoy smiled warmly at her before getting up to pour everyone some tea. Hermione accepted her cup gratefully before sinking back in her seat. Once everyone got a cup Draco sat back down and took his hand, Harry blushed brightly. "So.." Ginny said with an amused hint in her voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes at what was to come. "How did you meet?" Malfoy chuckled softly. "Well. Remember potions, we had just started on that Amortentia potion." Harry nodded knowingly. Hermione tensed up a bit the thought. She didn't see Parkinson look away and blush or that Ginny was staring at the two of them thoughtfully. "We both recognised the others scent." Harry continued for Malfoy. They stared at each other shyly. "And then after the whole quidditch debacle we both ended up in the hospital wing. And then we started talking and joking together and stuff. After that weekend I realised I liked him." Harry paused and met Ginny's eyes. "And the rest was history."

Hermione smiled softy, he was so gone.

* * *

Half an hour later and Harry, Ginny and Malfoy were getting along splendidly, everyone was laughing and Hermione had to say, Malfoy was a lot nicer than she had expected and he seemed to really care for Harry. Hermione would have been having more fun if wasn't for Parkinson staring at her the whole time, that and the fact that Hermione was feeling very under the weather.

 _God, why does she keep looking at me? She is so annoying and bratty._ Something about Parkinson just got under Hermione's skin. The whole time they had been here the pain in Hermione's chest had only gotten worse. She ad been trying to ignore it as best she could.

Malfoy was just finishing up a very entertaining story about how he tricked his father into allowing him and Parkinson to throw a huge party when Hermione excused herself. Ginny did the same and got up to follow her.

Hermione made her way to the bathroom that had appeared at the far side of the room, Ginny also stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"Hermione." She stated in a low voice as she crossed her arms. Hermione met Ginny's intense stare. "Yes?" She asked unsure of what her friend was about to say.

"What is going on between you and Parkinson?" She asked while nodding her head. Hermione was taken aback by her question. _Parkinson? What does she mean by that?_ "Uhm, Gin. I'm not sure what you mean." She chuckled lightly trying to defuse the tension. "Don't play coy with me Hermione Jean Granger." Ginny poked her after every word. "I literally don't know what you mean." Hermione said raising her eyebrows.

Ginny rolled her eyes. " You and Parkinson have been looking at each other the whole time, we all saw it. There is some weird tension between you too or something." Hermione's mouth went dry, other people had noticed? Her cheeks burned red.

"What? There is nothing going on between me and _Parkinson."_ Hermione said firmly. Ginny paused and looked at Hermione with a mischievous glint. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "Be quiet! People will hear you!" Hermione shushed her. "Hermione. What if she's..." Ginny paused again. "Spill it out Ginny!"

"What if she's the one you've been dreaming of?" Ginny said excitedly. Her eyes were wide. "What, Ginny don't be ridiculous!" Hermione stated. "I do _not_ like Pansy Parkinson! She is annoying and stuck up, she thinks she is sooo high and mighty on her high horse. She just really irritates me." Hermione finished with a huff. Ginny was now laughing. "If anything this only further proved my point." Ginny smiled at her. "You just don't know it yet." She grinned.

"God, you are impossible. There is no way I have an interest in Parkinson, what so ever. Now let's get back we have been in here for a while, it's weird."

"Whatever you say, Hermione." They both walked out of the bathroom. Hermione couldn't shake the weird feeling in her stomach. The pressure on her chest was intensifying. Hermione pushed does feelings down and made her way back to her seat.

Ten minutes later and the fun joking atmosfeer had set back in, Hermione had been avoiding Parkinson eyes like the plague. Her chest hurt and she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, despite everything she was having fun. Malfoy was actually funny and he and Ginny had been making jokes and bantering the whole night.

Suddenly Parkinson groaned and clutched her chest. Hermione was about to say something when she felt a surge of pain rush through her body. A gasp escaped her mouth and she feel to the floor in pain. Her consciousness was fading quickly due to the pain. Her whole body was burning. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Ginny shouting.

"We need to get them to the hospital wing now!"

* * *

 **What will happen next? Does Ginny know whats up? More to come soon! Sorry i have been absent I am really ill. Until next time with Pansy's pov! Please R & R**

 **Laterss**


	13. Chapter 13

**Very sorry for the wait! The nest couple weeks are going to be very hectic and busy so there may be more delays... This chapter will focus on Pansy. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: I don't think it's going to be okay

 **Pansy's POV**

Pansy startled awake. Her limbs were trembling, cold sweat covered her body and sheets. Her throat felt hoarse and raw, most likely from screaming. Her heart was still racing. It had been one thing to see her father again in her dream, but to see Hermione like that. One moment it felt like heaven, and the next. Pansy huffed and rubbed her hands over her eyes. She was exhausted and a quick look at the clock confirmed that Pansy had only gotten two hours sleep at most. Knowing she wouldn't get anymore rest that night Pansy threw her sheets of her and made her way to the bathroom.

When Pansy looked into the mirror she met her pale eyes, the only colour in her face was the slight flush of blood, she was sweating but Pansy couldn't help but feel cold. It felt as if her entire soul had been drowned in icy cold water.

 _"Pansy please!"_ Hermione desperate screams still echoed through her head. A cold shiver ran down her back and she involuntarily stood up straight. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Deciding that she needed to warm up Pansy headed to the prefects bathroom. She had one more stop before her destination though..

Pansy quietly made her way down the dark corridor, hopefully Peeves wasn't around. The prefect patrol had stopped an hour ago so if she was careful she should be okay. She was making her way to the kitchen. A warm cup of cocoa could warm the heart and soul, at least that was what her nanny had told her. She still had fond memories of drinking the hot beverage in the garden, no matter what the weather.

Casting Lumos for the dark Pansy took slow steps forward, she was almost there. A shuffling noise and soft mumbling effectively stopped Pansy in her tracks. The shuffling and mumbling continued as she got closer to the kitchen.

"Who's there?" Pansy shouted in the darkness, she had tried to keep her tone from wavering but the slight quiver at the end caused Pansy to lose all hope of coming across as intimidating or fearless. A dark figure emerged from the kitchen, their hands were held up in surrender. At this Pansy dropped her wand from the defensive position it was.

"Relax Pansy. It's just me." Blaise deep and soothing voice broke the eery silence of the halls. Pansy let out a sigh of relief, she really wasn't in the mood to have to snark at a first year.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, it came out firmer than she would have liked. Blaise raised his eyebrow ever so slightly, she wouldn't have noticed it if she wasn't paying attention.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He countered, his mouth turned into a teasing smirk. Pansy rolled her eyes, huffing she crossed her arms, also raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm asking the same question you are."

"I said it first!"

Blaise tilted his head slightly before relenting. "I was meeting someone." He said sheepishly. A faint blush covered his dark cheeks. At this Pansy perked up a little. "Someone?" She asked matching his teasing smirk her wore only moments before.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I don't want to tell you who it yes, besides." He put his hands on his hips in a matter of fact way. "Their just a friend." Pansy gave him a reassuring smile. "Fine, I'll drop it." She said raising her hands. "For now."

"What are you doing here?" Blaise asked, Pansy had only just forgotten about the dream but Blaise's words brought it all back.

 _"Pansy please!"  
_  
 _"You bought shame to this family. Shame to ME!"_

"Pansy? Are you alright? You seem a little out of it." He was concerned, Pansy hadn't even noticed that he had placed a hand on her shoulder. Pansy quickly shook it of. "Fine, just came her for a hot chocolate." Pansy tried to change the subject, Blaise didn't seem to buy it but went along with it anyway.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. Pansy nodded.

"Lead the way."

A while later Blaise and Pansy were sitting with there backs against the wall, their mugs of cocoa had long been forgotten. An easy going conversation flowed between them.  
"Wait. So you are telly me that Draco's father. Big bad Mr Malfoy, let him throw him and you a big party? How did you manage that." Blaise asked, his eyes wide. Pansy let out a light hearted chuckle. "You have to aks Draco, I think he tricked him into it." They both broke out into laughter once more.

 _This is nice._ Pansy thought. _I wish we could've had more moments like this._

"Pans." Blaise said as he looked at his watch. "It's nearly four in the morning. I am heading to bed. Do you want to walk with me?" Blaise turned to her. Pansy smiled. "I'll be okay thanks." Blaise only nodded before bidding her a good night, leaving Pansy alone once more.

Pansy's body felt stiff, getting up hurt more than she had expected. Maybe she was sick? Almost feverish. Pansy stumbled to the Prefects bathroom, all while wondering when she had began feeling so ill.

When Pansy stepped into the prefects bathroom it was filled with hot steam. The magically enhanced bathroom had already warmed a bath for her. Without sparing anymore time Pansy stripped and stepped into the gigantic bath. Pansy thought it was more of a pool.

She allowed her body to sink into te warm water, her aching muscles relaxed and Pansy couldn't help but let out soft sigh. This was exactly what she needed. Pansy's entire body fell into a relaxed state and she was soon drifting off...

 _Pansy awoke in a dream, hopefully this time it would be more pleasant than the last one. She was being dragged by the wrist down a busy corridor. It took her a while to realise that Hermione was the on pulling her along, angrily. Hermione aggressively pushed open the door to an empty classroom. Pansy was yanked into it as well. The door banged shut behind her. Pansy was more confused than ever._

 _"Listen Granger. I don't know what your playing at but you need to keep your hands off of m-" Pansy's protests were cut off when she was pushed against the now closed door. Hard. Suddenly Hermione Granger had locked her in._

 _"Do you want me to hex you Granger?" Pansy snarked, her words laced with venom. This didn't seem to bother Hermione her face didn't so much as flicker. She put her hands on either side of Pansy against the door. Slowly she stalked forward._

 _"No." She husked softly. Pansy refused to back down as the Gryffindor got closer and closer._

 _"I know exactly what you want." It was a statement. Pansy was briefly baffled before countering._

 _"You don't know shit Granger. Get off of me!" She was getting angry now._

 _Hermione's smirk only grew. She leaned in even closer now. Pansy could feel her hot breath tickling her neck and ear._

"You _think I don't notice you staring at me during class. You think I don't notice you lusting after me?" She whispered in her ear. Her hands had now dropped down to her waist, Pansy couldn't find it in her to stop them as she snaked her arms around the Gryffindor._

 _"I-" Pansy stuttered._

 _"Don't speak Parkinson. Not until I am finished with you." Pansy gulped, what had happened to her usual Slytherin snark?_

 _"Is this what you want?" Pansy felt Hermione's soft lips nibble on her ear. It sent shivers and tingles down her spine. Her eyes closed involuntarily._

 _"Or is it this?" Hermione moved her lips down to her neck and sucked lightly, her hands pulled Pansy's body closer to hers, her leg had settled between those of Pansy._

 _"I-I wa-" Pansy had tried to say. A loud gasp escaped her mouth when Hermione pushed her leg further up her leg. Pansy felt completely helpless to the pleasure she was feeling. Hermione lifted Pansy's leg up, Pansy quickly wrapped it around the other girls waist. Their lips finally met in a heated kiss._

 _It was amazing._

 _Hermione slowly trailed her fingers up Pansy's inner thigh. Her lips once again attacked her neck, she would surely have marks. Pansy moaned as her fingers teased her thigh. It was amost painful how slowly Granger was dragging her fingers. Pansy's clutched Hermione's arms, her hips were bucking._

 _"I, I need."_

 _Hermione abruptly stopped. "Didn't I say not to speak until I was finished?" Pansy instantly missed the warmth. Her cheeks were flushed, she was out of breath, her lipstick was a mess as was her hair. Hermione on the other hand looked beautiful as ever, she gracefully pushed herself of the wall. Only then did Pansy realise that Hermione had backed away._

 _"Wait, Granger." She protested._

 _Hermione smirked dangerously._

 _"Better luck next time, Parkinson." With that she pushed Pansy aside and strutted out of the room. Leaving Pansy hot and bothered in an empty classroom._

Birds chirping outside lulled Pansy from her sleep. Her dream had certainly been more pleasant that the last, she would have enjoyed it more if she hadn't realised that she was still in the bath. her body was throbbing with pain. Her joints ached and her body felt cold. Groaning she stood up. The sun hadn't rissen yet, she still had time before she had to be in the Great Hall.

Pansy was feeling sicker by the minute. She had stumbled down the the Great Hall. Blaise had shot her a worried look, as had Draco. Pansy ignored them and poked at her breakfast. The minutes passed by in a blur, all too soon Blaise was standing in the middle of the hall facing his worst fear. Pansy felt hot and cold, she was sweating and had a headache that split her head in two. Despite this she looked immaculate. Her clothes were ironed and pressed, she had placed a glamour on her face and hair to hide her unwell ness. To the rest of the world she looked like perfection. Pansy would rather die than have them see her like this.

 _Merlin did I catch something?_ Pansy thought as she watched Draco step up to the plate. _Everything hurts._ Her whole body was stiff, hell even her heart had a dull throbbing of pain. She was loosing all sense of time, Draco returned with a proud look on his face. It felt like he had left only moments before.

A loud ringing pierced her ears. She looked up towards the Gryffindors standing on the other side of the room.

 _I love her._ It echoed through Pansy's mind. r. She continued to stare at her. She just couldn't take her eyes off of the Gryffindor. She drank in her every feature. It was as if she gave Pansy a breath of fresh air. Her pain got ever so lighter. She felt slightly less sick.

"Parinkson, I realise that Miss Granger is very interesting...But we don't have all day." Pansy snapped out of her thoughts. Snape gave her a pointed look.

Git

then she realised it was her turn to face the boggart.

 _Screw whatever comes next. I can do this. I know I can._ With that Pansy confidently stepped forward, the crowd parted as she walked, all eyes were on her. Her head felt light, everything was turning blurry and dark, if it hadn't been for the glamour she would have been sent to the hospital wing.

Pansy's vision went dark. She could feel that she was still walking. She was blacking out. This was not a good sign. Her vision came back as she was standing on front on the closet. On the floor were her two parents. Dead. Fear ran through her blood. everything was swirling, her emotions, fear, health. She felt like she was tipping. She was aware of her father's body charging towards her. It just felt so far away.

Pansy fell to her knees, all strength being sapped from her body. She didn't even realise she was crying until she felt the hot tears on her cheek.

Bones were snapping.

There was shouting.

Crying.

Pain.

And then it was over. The fog lifted from her head. Pansy had no idea what had just happened. It just did. And she had had no control.

Around her clapping and cheering could be heard. Draco and Blaise looked worriedly at her. She never could hide anything from them. She knew she had to walk back to her friends but she simply couldn't. Her heart was soaring yet she felt so weak. Like she was going to collapse at any minute. Still she stood tall. Proud even. It was all done. Her entire body felt numb.

Something was most definitely wrong.

 **Next chapter will be Pansy's POV again! Please leave a review I read them all. Laterss**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let jump right into it with Pansy's POV!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Feels so good but you know it hurts

 **Pansy's POV**

The morning had been tiring to say the least. Pansy's bones ached to their very core. She had returned to bed shortly after facing her boggart. She still wasn't sure what had happened, she had blacked out multiple times, she felt so cold but her skin was hot to the touch. Pansy had never felt so horrible in her life. She was a mix of emotions, her _frustrating_ dream about Hermione, her father's corpse trying to kill her in front of all her peers. Pansy didn't remember much of what had happened but she knew for certain that it must've been awful. Pansy snuggled tighter into her many blanket and duvet. She wanted to be left alone, her glamour had worn off ad she looked like shit. That didn't stop Draco from barging into her dorm.

"Pansy! Wake up from your coma. You need to help me." His voice was frantic and it grated Pansy's ears. She could feel her headache throb harder. Groaning she pulled her cover over her head.

"Go away Draco." She mumbled, she wasn't too keen on Draco seeing her like this. She heard Draco's footsteps come closer.

"Pans, are you alright? You know after what you just did?" He was of course referring to the boggart. At this Pansy popped out of the duvet she was buried under. "Why don't you tell me what you so desperately need my help with?" Draco sighed softly. "This more important." His tone was soft.

"Well." Pansy sat up slowly, her body protesting in the process. "I blacked out. I'm not sure what happened it was all so." She paused and sighed trying to remember. "Far away." Draco lifted his arm and pressed his hand to her forehead. "You're burning up." Pansy shook his hand off. "I'm fine just a bit under the weather." Draco sighed again and decided to leave it. "Pansy you just faced your dead parents. Your father killed your mother in front of your eyes. You are most certainly not fine." Draco stated firmly. Pansy looked away. What had happened became more clear. "I don't want to talk about it."  
Draco shifted on the bed. "Just know I am here for you. Blaise too." Pansy gave him a smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So, you still haven't answered my question Draco. What do you need my help for?" Draco gave her a fearful look. "Well." he drew a deep breath, a strand of hair had fallen over his face.

"I am meeting Harry, Weasley and Granger tonight in the come and go room. And you need to come with me. Moral support and all." Though his tone never wavered, Pansy could tell he was beyond himself with nerves. "If you are up for it of course." He said quickly after. He then went on to talk about what he should wear and if he should arrive early. Pansy wasn't really listening.

 _Hermione will be there. I will see her._ "Argh." Pansy groaned, a sudden stab of pain pierced her chest. "Pansy. Are you sure you are alright?" Draco worriedly asked. "I'm, I'm fine." Pansy managed to get out, she did her best to hide to pain from her voice. "And of course I will come with you. That what friends are for." She beamed at him, he didn't see her gritted teeth or the tears in her eyes as her body was throbbed with pain.

"What time should I be there?"

"Midnight. After dinner. I asked Blaise but he said he would be busy with something."

 _Or someone..._ Pansy thought. _I do wonder who._

"I'll be there. But for now I want to rest." She silently begged him to leave.

"I will see you then. Feel better Pans." He stood up straight, gave her a warm smile that looked slightly odd on the Slytherin and left. Pansy let her head hit the pillow once more. While her entire body was burning in a white hot pain the worst of it seemed to be in her heart. It felt like it was exploding over and over again. Her eyes felt heavy, it didn't take long before she was in a much needed deep slumber.

 _"Pansy. Pansy honey wake up." A soft voice coed Pansy out of her sleep and into a dream. "We need to talk deer." Pansy rubbed her eyes tiredly. The room, or rather space she was in was a bright white. It took her a while for her eyes to adjust._

 _"Pansy?" Pansy finally looked to the person that was speaking to her._

 _"Mum?" He voice hardend. Pansy sat up immediately. "I can't believe it's you." In that moment she realised just how much she had missed her mother, despite everything that had happened. "yes dear it's me. But I am afraid there are more pressing matters at hand." She softly stroked Pansy's hair. "What are you talking about?" Pansy asked confused._

 _Her mother tilted her head and gave her a knowing look._

 _"You are in pain, because she is rejecting your bond." Pansy stumbled back slightly. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."_

 _"Yes you do." Her mother said sadly. "You must win her over. She does love you, deep her heart she does. She just doesn't know it yet." Pansy was left without words as her dream started fading away._

* * *

Pansy woke up to pain. Her head was whirling. _She is rejecting the bond. The bond? Is the she she is referring to Hermione? Merlin this is confusing._ Pansy carefully got out of her bed. It was dark outside, dinner was probably well on its way.

 _Shit I need to get dressed._ Pansy scrambled to the bathroom. She looked like death warmed up, a quick glamour covered most of it. Despite her feeling ill she got ready in record time.

"Pansy there you are. We were getting worried." Blaise greeted her as she rushed to her seat. She hoped she wasn't to late. "Blaise, do you know where Draco is?" She was slightly out of breath. "Oh. OH." Blaise said realising what she meant. "He left a little while ago, you should hurry." Pansy only nodded before bolting off to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Using all the shortcuts she knew she reached the Room of Requirement. She took a moment to compose herself.

 _You can do this Pansy. You'll be fine. Just, be yourself._ Pansy patted her hair, straightened her shoulders, and held her chin up high. She could do this.

When she entered all eyes were on her. "Uh, sorry I'm late." She said sheepishly. If felt like she had just intruded in something. Her eyes met Draco's and she gave him a silent apology. He nodded in understanding. Pansy took this as a sign to sit and she made her way over to an armchair at the far end of the room. It was decorated with rugs, arms chairs, sofa's and a pot of tea on the table, Draco gave them all a cup and returned to sit next to Potter. It was only after taking a sip that she realised that she was sitting across from Hermione. Her heart pinched painfully and she was once again reminded that she was in pain.

"So.." Weasley diffused the tension in the room. Her tone and smile were teasing. "How did you meet?" Pansy inwardly laughed. She was rather interested too. Draco started talking and Pansy did her best to concentrate, but she was in such pain that the urge to scream was overbearing. In a brief moment of clarity she heard Draco speaking.

"We had just started on that Amortentia potion." Pansy's cheeks turned red and she sheepishly looked away. She didn't notice that Weasley had noticed this too. _Why does my body react to everything that has to do with Hermione Jean Granger?_ She had no idea how she was gong to get through this night. It was a miracle that she hadn't collapsed yet. _She is right there. Right there. So close, yet so far._ Her body was getting desperate, she could feel it, the desire to take Hermione and to show her that she was the one for her was almost unbearable. And right when Pansy thought she couldn't take it anymore, Hermione excused herself to the bathroom. Weasley joined her.

 _Shit, I need to get a hold of myself._ Draco and Potter were talked to each other in a loving manner, they sat cuddled up with their hands joined. _Cute._ Pansy couldn't help but feel a burst of happiness for her friend.

That feeling was soon replaced with a sharp pain in her chest, a heavy weight was pressing down on her. Pansy quickly composed herself as Hermione and Weasley entered the room again.

She was doing her best, really she was. But the pain in her chest was becoming unbearable, she met Hermione's eyes. They matched her pain. _Oh god, she's hurt. I need to help her!_ Pansy wanted to get up, to reach out to her and make it all better, to soothe her pain. But a sharp stab at her heart made it impossible. She groaned and clutched her chest. Her vision was going black she was fading away.

 _Hermione!_ She thought desperately as she fell to the ground, Hermione was collapsing in front of her eyes. Despite her own pain she was more worried about Hermione's.

 _I need to save her. I need to h-_ After that Pansy blacked out. The pain took over. She was out.

* * *

 **Next chapter I am thinking of mixing up their POV's, maybe like switch them in the chapter? Whad do you think? Please let me know. Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I AM BACK! Hopefully now the updates will be back to normal as all the stress and business is done! This chapter will be a bit longer than normal, a treat because you had to wait so long. It will have both Pansy AND Hermione's POV mixed into it, and possibly some others... Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 15: It was all leading up to this

 **Hermione's POV**

The first thing Hermione Jean Granger noticed was that she could no longer feel the pain. The pressure on her chest that pressed down so hard that she felt like she was suffocating. The throbbing headache, the fever. All was gone. Hermione felt like she was floating on a cloud of happiness.

 _Where am I? Why doesn't it hurt?_

Hermione sat up in confusion, she was sitting in a garden, it took her a while to realise it was her garden back home. "Hello?" She shouted, it was eerily quiet, there was a slight breeze and even though it was Hermione's childhood home she didn't recognise it one bit. The bright sun shone brightly on her face.

"Is anybody here?" She called out again. _Jesus am I dead?_ The thought of it made her heart beat faster.

"Oh God, oh no! Shit! I'm dead!" She screamed, her mind flashed to her friends, _Harry, Ron, Ginny, her parents..._ Hermione started crying, nothing was done, she didn't feel complete with her life, something was missing.

"Honey." A soft voice startled her. Hermione looked up, squinting through the sun to see a familiar figure standing in front of her. "Mum?" Hermione said, her voice was thick and hoarse. her mother kneeled down to her level. "Let's have a cup of tea."

Hermione and her mother sat outside in the garden chairs. It was a bizarre situation for Hermione, unsettling almost. Her mother poured them both a cup of tea, there were some biscuits on the table, Hermione wasn't too keen on pleasantries, she just wanted to know what was happening. "Here you go Hermione." Mrs Granger said sweetly as she handed her daughter the steaming mug. "Careful dear, it's hot." Hermione simply ignored this and set the tea down on the small table in front of her. She was growing increasingly more frustrated with the situation.

"Mum. What is going on? Where am I?" She stood up now. "Who are you really?! Jesus Christ just give me some damn answers!" Her mother didn't even flinch, she just gave Hermione a tired look. "Fine, you want answers, I will give them to you." She responded calmly.

"You're not my mum." Hermione said still wary of the person sitting next to her.

"No I'm not." The person that looked like her mother said. "I'm you, your subconscious to be more exact. Your mind trying to tell you something." Hermione was completely baffled, this could not be happening.

"Why don't you have a seat, and I will explain everything."

* * *

 **Pansy's POV**

The first thing Pansy Parkinson noticed was that she felt numb. Her vision was hazy, her head was spinning. The pain was gone but she felt weak, her muscles were stiff. "Oh thank Merlin she's awake. Guys! Come here she's awake!" Pansy could hear Draco's voice, it felt distant and muffled.

"Pansy? Pans, are you there?" Pansy could recognise Blaise's deep voice. Slowly she became more aware of her surroundings. She was in the hospital wing, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Weasley and Harry were standing around her with worried looks on their faces.

"Here, have some water." Harry gently held out a cup of water for her. "Madam Pomfrey should be around soon. She is, uh, she's with Hermione now we had to leave." Ginny said softly.

 _Hermione? Shit! Hermione's here, of course she is here!_ Memories rushed in as Pansy recalled the events. Internally she was panicking. _I need to see her, I need to know she is okay. Oh Merlin what if she's not okay._

"You collapsed Pans, it was awful, we brought you here as quickly as we could but you were both in some sort of spasm, it looked painful. Uh, you've been out for about a day and a half." Draco was rambling softly, he looked like he hadn't slept at all, his hair was out of place and there were deep bags under his eyes. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Pansy. Please say something." He had tears in his eyes. At this moment she realised she hadn't said anything yet, suddenly she became aware of what was happening. How severe the situation is. It all became clear.

"Hermione." She spoke softly. A single tear fell down her cheek. "I have to see her!" She said louder now. Pansy gathered all her strength and pulled the covers off of her. "Pansy what are you doing, you need to rest you could have died! Draco stated, his hands were held out as he tried to stop her. The pain in her chest returned stronger than ever.

"She has to be okay I have to see her!" Pansy ignored Draco's protests. "Let go of me! I need to see her!" Her body was too weak to stand up and she fell to her knees.

 _I have to see her, somethings wrong!_ Pansy was becoming desperate. Black spots started to appear, the numbness began to take over.

"Call Pomfrey, she needs help." Draco urgently said to Harry who then, along with Ginny, rushed off. Pansy felt weak, everything was becoming distant again, all she could feel was pain.

"Put her on the bed, Potter hand me that potion, and the rest of you hold her down, she is in pain." Madam Pomfrey's voice was the last thing that Pansy remember before she passed out again.

* * *

 **Ginny's POV**

It had been a long night, Ginny was tired, as were the rest of them. Ginny could still remember how Hermione and Parkinson fell the the floor. How their bodies writhed and spasmed in pain. They had cast _Levio Corpus_ and levitated them to the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey had given them both a sleeping draught and a pain potion. They had both been out for the rest of the night. Both had been stable until Hermione started seizing again. They had called Blaise too, he had joined them with some coffee. Ron had come too, despite the fight he was in with Hermione, Ginny was glad he was there.

Pomfrey had come to update them as the sun was coming up.

"If you would all take a seat." Pomfrey said to group, coffee, tea and some snacks had been given to them by some house elves. Madam Pofrey had realised quickly that the group would not be leaving and had allowed them to stay.

"I have informed St Mungos, one of their top healers will be here as soon as possible." Ginny felt her worry grow stronger. _If they need to get a healer from St Mungos it must be serious._

"Why don't we transport them there?" Draco asked, worry was etched into his face as well. Madam Pomfrey's face softened. "In the condition they are in, it is too risky to move them. I have never encountered something like this before. At first I thought it was a curse, but it seems they are both suffering from the same illness. It is causing them both tremendous pain, fever and possibly other symptoms. I have given them something for the pain and I am trying to keep the fever down. Miss Parkinson has responded to my treatment but is far from out of the woods. Miss Granger however." Pomfrey paused, Ginny could only stare in silence and she took in the information.

"Miss Granger is only getting worse. All we can do now is wait for the healer to come."

Ginny took a deep breath, everyone was silent.

"Uh, do you know what caused it?" Blaise asked. Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "No, I have no clue. Did they look sick or ill before hand?" Harry let out a loud sigh. "Hermione started looking feverish and sick, she said she was fine but I wanted her to come here. I noticed it when she came in late to dinner." Ginny nodded, confirming what Harry had said, as did Ron, he had been quiet since he had arrived. Draco took Harry's hand and squeezed it lightly. Ginny saw Ron furrow his brows in confusion and then widen his eyes in surprise. His face turned red, he looked like he wanted to say something.

Ginny met her brother's eyes and shook her head softly, silently begging him not to say anything. Ron seemed to understand and he turned his attention back to Madam Pomfrey.

 _Phew, now is not the time for Ron to have a tantrum._ Ginny met Blaise's stare. He simply nodded in understanding.

"And Pansy, she came in late, yesterday morning in the Great Hall. I think she put a glamour on her appearance, something was off." Draco spoke firmly, his hand was still holding Harry's. "Yeah she was acting weird after too, she went to bed straight away, I thought she wanted to be alone after what had happened." Blaise continued in a sad tone. Ginny remembered the heartbreaking events of Pansy facing the boggart.

* * *

"A while later I came into her room for a chat and, well, to be frank she looked like death. Her face was pale, she had a high fever. She just look all around awful."Draco said, he had tears in his eyes.

"Are they going to be okay?" Ginny asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Madam Pomfrey gave her a sad look.

"I don't know."

 _Shit. I don't know what I will do if they die._

Hours later Pansy woke up, sadly Hermione's condition was only getting worse. Ginny felt slightly relieved that Pansy had started to regain consciousness. She hardly recognised the Slytherin in front of her, she looked smaller, scared and vulnerable. Ginny felt sad for her. She looked so confused. "Madam Pomfrey should be around soon. She is, uh, she's with Hermione now we had to leave." Ginny hoped it would give her some clarity but Pansy only looked more worried.

What happened next though, that took Ginny completely by surprise. Pansy stood out of bed, she was screaming to see Hermione, thrashing at Draco who was trying to help her.

 _Why does she want to see Hermione? It's almost like she cares more about Hermione's well being than her own..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.

"Put her on the bed, Potter hand me that potion, and the rest of you hold her down, she is in pain." Ginny and Harry shared a look, they were close and Ginny could tell he was thinking the exact same thing. Madam Pomfey had to force the potion down Pansy's throat while they held her down. Ginny felt awful about it but in her heart she knew it had to be done. Pansy then lolled off into a deep coma like sleep.

Once everything had settled again Ginny went up to Draco. "I need to ask you something." She looked back to see Harry watching them. He gave her an understanding nod and gave Draco a reassuring smile.

"Lets go somewhere a little more private." Ginny followed him out to the corridor, ignoring the questioning glances. The corridor was empty, classes were underway, they had been excused from them.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Draco spoke in a clear tone as he met her eyes. Ginny drew a deep breath. "Please don't get mad at me, but I need to ask you some personal questions." Draco crossed his arms but nodded for her to continue. "Why is Pansy so interested in Hermione?" Draco clenched his jaw, debating wether or not to tell her.

"Draco please, I think it has to do with why they are sick."

At this Draco sighed and said; "Fine, if you think this will help I will tell you. Pansy is, uh, you can't tell anyone this okay?" Ginny nodded. "Pansy's in love with Hermione." Ginny processed what Draco had just told her, things started to click into place. "Okay, do you know when those feelings started?" Draco nodded and thoughtfully stroked his chin. "We had a potions lesson, I think it was a week ago? Anyway we were brewing the Amortentia potion and she realised that she was in love with her."

"Draco." Ginny said carefully. _If I am right about this.._ "Was she having any weird, strangely vivid dreams about Hermione, where she could smell the potion?" Draco perked up. "Uh yes, how did you know?"

"Listen Draco. I have a theory."

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

"Well? Get on with it." Hermione took a seat again and waited for her mother to explain. "The truth can hurt Hermione, I hope you know that." Hermione only nodded, she was eager to know what was happening. "You aren't dead. You are in your subconscious. If you do not accept it, you will die." Hermione was only more confused. "Accept what?" Her mother ignored her and went on. "You are rejecting your love for her and it is causing you to fall ill, your mind is attacking your heart."

"How is that even possible?" Hermione asked trying to get a grasp on the situation. "Are you talking about the dreams? I don't even know who it is." Her mother gave her a sad smile. "Oh, Hermione. You do." Before Hermione could ask anything else the surroundings around her changed.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, they were in a basement, it was dark and eery. The walls were made of cold stone. Hermione didn't feel safe. "We are taking a trip down memory lane, just not your memories. Hermione studied the room she was in. A dark potion was brewing in the middle of it, Hermione didn't know how she knew but she knew it contained dark magic. She saw stairs leading up, Hermione just wanted to get out of there. The stairs led up to a big kitchen, it was beautiful and open. The sun was shining outside. "Who lives here?" Hermione asked as she ran her fingers across the marble countertops. Her mother was now sitting on a chair at the kitchen table.

"I can't tell you. You need to figure that out yourself." She replied ominously. _God she, I am. Ugh Whoever that is is no help at all._

Hermione felt a sudden pain pierce her heart. She let a groan. "You need to hurry up, there is not much time left." The pain left as quickly as it came. The smell of cinnamon, mint and lemon filled the air. "That smell." Hermione said softly. "Familiar isn't it?" Her mother said.

"Merlin Richard, why do you have to do this in the house?" Hermione could hear shouting coming from the living room, it sounded distant yet so close. Hermione quickly sped to the living room door, much to her surprise she saw no one.

"Shut up woman. Stay out of my business!" Hermione then herd. "Whoever lived here probably didn't have a happy childhood." Hermione said absentmindedly. "It was not happy at all." Her mother said from behind her. Once again the surroundings changed, the sky turned stormy and dark. Rain hit the windows hard. Thunder crashed and rumbled. Hermione looked down to see puddles of blood on the floor. They were leading up to the basement. "Just listen." Mrs Granger said.

"Come here!" Hermione recognised the male voice from before. "I said come here!" Hermione didn't dare to take a step further. "You are of age, the time has come for you to join him. To join us." Hermione perked up at those words. _Does he mean Voldemort? Is that the he that he is referring to?_ "Hold still this will hurt." Sadness filled Hermione as she listened.

"Please, don't do this. She is just a child!" Hermione gasped softly, the female voice was the same one from before. The woman began to plead. _"_ Think about what you are doing. That is your DAUGHTER!" _Whoever they are talking about was most likely forced. Why does this situation feel so familiar, like I've seen it before._ Hermione's thoughts were interrupted.

* * *

 **"AVADA KADEVRA!"** The words cut through Hermione like a knife. She could hear the woman's body fall limp on the floor. Then it went silent. "Now, what information have you gathered from this Hermione?" He mother asked.

"Well." Hermione took a deep breath. "Whoever she is, she grew up with most likely an abusive father, later with the rise of Voldemort her father joined the death eaters, her mother didn't want her too and was killed as a result." Her mother stared at her. "Which means?" She said when Hermione didn't continue.

"Which means." Hermione closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for what she knew was most likely true.

"Which means that the person in my dreams is probably a Slytherin."

* * *

 **Pansy's POV**

 _Merlin where am I?_ Pansy sat up, she was relieved to realise that she wasn't in pain anymore. "Hello? Is anybody here?" She shouted out. It was then that she recognised where she was. "There you are honey, we are just about to have dinner." Pansy choked when she saw who it was standing in the doorway of her room.

"Dad?" Anger boiled in her throat. "Come on, we don't want to keep your mother waiting. Besides. We have a very special guest." Her father gave her a warm smile, Pansy wondered why he was dressed in fancy clothes. _Something is wrong. I need to get back_. Pansy thought to herself, she saw clothes draped over her chair, they were neatly pressed and ironed. _I should just go with it until I find out how to get out of this._

Pansy got dressed, she looked amazing. Her hair was loose down the her shoulders with a parting on the side. A silver necklace with a emerald green pendant dangled from her neck. She was clad in a formal but fancy dark green blouse, it was tucked into a black skirt. The looked was finished off with shiny black shoes.

 _Okay, just play along._

Pansy made her way down the stars towards the dining room, candles had been lit and the smell of Sunday roast wafted through the house. Pansy noticed a figure walk out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks. "Anna?" Pansy asked, she could feel the tears threatening to spill. "Oh Pansy dear, you should get a move on they are all waiting for you." Pansy felt overjoyed to see her old nanny, even if it wasn't real. "Don't cry. This is a happy occasion." Anna wiped away the single tear that had fallen from Pany's cheek. Pansy smiled at her and followed her into the dining room.

When she walked in she saw her mother lovingly laughing about something with her father, they were sitting next to each other. Then she saw Draco smiling at her while he beckoned her to the take the empty seat next to him. Beside Draco were his parents who were smiling at each other. Pansy went to take a seat. Blaise was sitting across from them, he was smiling too. Everyone was smiling. _This is weird. Why is everyone so happy?_

"Good Pansy you are here. Our guest will be here any minute now." Her mother said as she turned towards the fireplace. "Who's coming?" Pansy asked. Anna who was standing in the corner with a tray of food in her hand shook her head as if to beg her to say quiet. Pansy stared at her, Anna's eyes looked fearful and sad but she had a bright smile on her face.

The flames in the fire turned green, somebody was using the floo network. Everyone stood up and turned to the fire. Pansy followed suit. To her horror a familiar figure stepped out. "Dark Lord, it is a pleasure for you yo join us for dinner tonight, we are blessed to be in your presence." Pansy could only watch as her father bowed down to Voldemort.

 _What in Merlins name is happening?_

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

"Wait Ginny, repeat what you just said." Draco was beyond confused with the information Ginny was giving him. "Okay. So, Pansy has been having dreams about Hermione, in which she can smell the Amortentia potion." Draco nodded in conformation. "I don't know what this has to do with her being ill." "Let me finish. This all started after that first lesson with the Amortentia potion. Well Hermione has been having dreams too. Dreams that started AFTER that lesson. Dreams in which she also smelled the potion. This cannot be a coincidence!" Draco processed exactly what she was telling him.

"Wait. Is Hermione in love with Pansy?" Draco couldn't help but feel a bit excited. "Here's where it gets complicated. The dreams always had someone in it, and they were always romantic. But Hermione never got to see who she was dreaming about, something was always blocking their face."

"And you think it was Pansy that she was dreaming about?" Draco finished for her, he was was catching on. "Well, they are BOTH sick, they BOTH had dreams that had to do with the potion. It fits. I think that maybe the Amortentia potion had an effect on them. I think it's why they are sick." Ginny said. Draco gasped. It all seemed to fall into place. "Ginny, you just might be right. As soon as the healer from St MUngos gets here we should tell them, who knows myabe we are right?

Ginny nodded. "But we should keep this discreet, it's kinda private don't you think?" Draco nodded, he wasn't too keen on keeping a secret from Harry but he knew that Pansy wouldn't take kindly to him broadcasting her secret.

"We have a plan." With that the two returned to their friends.

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

"I don't understand. A Slytherin, how could I fall for a Slytherin?" Hermione asked her mother. "It is thinking like that that is keeping you from the truth." Her mother responded. "Focus Hermione." Hermione felt the pain return, everything around her went dark again.

"You can stop this Hermione. You just need to accept it!" Hermione fell to the floor, the pain was becoming unbearable. "I know you who it is, in your heart you know it to be true." Hermione's breathing was getting quicker. "Please. Ma-make it stop." She begged. Once again Hermione was in that same basement, the pain had subsided slightly. Above her she could her multiple voices. "Dark Lord, it is a pleasure for you yo join us for dinner tonight, we are blessed to be in your presence." It was the same voice from before. _God please just get me out of this nightmare!_

* * *

 **Ginny's POV**

Ginny was glad that Draco understood what she was saying, everything seemed to make sense. They returned back to their friends who were looking at her with great curiosity. Ginny took a seat in between Blaise and Harry. Harry looked at her, Ginny nodded. Harry probably realised that she couldn't tell him right now. A tense silence fell over the group as they waited for the healer to arrive. Moments later the door opened. A tall man in green robes stepped into the Hospital Wing. His dark brown hair was neatly combed back, he had a light beard. The man looked to be around 40-45 years old.

"Hello I am healer McDouglas." He extended a hand to Madam Pomfrey who had come to introduce herself. "Patrick McDouglas to be specifiek. He nodded to Ginny and the rest. _He seems nice._ Ginny thought.

"I came as soon as fast as I could. I am from St Mungos. I specialise in rare illnesses and whatnot. Madam Pomfrey, if you would show me to the patients." He followed Madam Pomfrey towards Pansy and Hermione, they were sleeping but they didnt look peaceful.

Ginny stood up and sat next to Draco. "We should tell him when he comes back." She whispered discreetly. Draco met her gaze and nodded. "We will tell him then.

A while later Healer McDouglas returned. "I have assessed the patients. I must tell you that I have never come across something like this in all my years as a healer, fear not as I specialise in cases such as these." Healer McDouglas turned away to talk to Madam Pomfrey.

 _Okay, it is now or never._ Ginny gathered up all her courage and spoke.

"Healer McDouglas, I was wondering if we could have a word." She glanced at Draco. "In private." Healer McDouglas furrowed his brows but nodded. The three of them went out to the corridor.

"Healer McDouglas-" Ginny said but was then interrupted. "Please call me Patrick." Ginny nodded before starting again. "Patrick. We have a theory as to why they could be ill." Patrick crossed his arms and nodded. "I am all ears."

Patrick had let Ginny speak, he hadn't interrupted once during her entire explanation. "So what do you think?" She asked once she was finished. Patrick didn't speak yet, but Ginny could see the gears turning in his head. "The Amortentia potion is an extremely powerful potion, the effects of which we still do not fully understand. I must admit that it is odd for them to both fall ill at the same time and for them to both be having similar dreams too. I have done an examination of the two, they have not been cursed of infected by anything. Now if what you are saying rings true then there is not much I can do. I believe that they are lovesick. It is uncommon but it does happen, just not to this extent. When someone loves someone so deeply and so strongly it can be all consuming. When the the person they love rejects their feeling for the other it can cause sickness. This is mostly just feeling a bit under the weather. And of course feeling heartbroken. But it could be that they are at war with their feelings and it has caused the lovesickness the grow stronger. It means that in order for them to get better. They need to accept their feelings for each other. All we can do is keep the fever down and wait." Ginny and Draco looked at each other, they were glad that he believed them.

"Should we tell the others?" Draco said. "I will inform Madam Pomfrey of the situation. I believe that this matter is rather intimate and that for know we should hold off telling the rest until it become prudent that we tell them." Patrick said. "Hang in there. The only thing you can do now is wait." With that he left the two alone.

 _All we can do is wait._ Ginny thought _. I just hope we are right._

* * *

 **Pansy's POV**

 _The dark lord is here. Just stay calm and do what everyone else is doing._ Everyone took a seat, Voldemort was sitting at the head of the table. His slender fingers wrapped around the glass of wine, he raised his arm for a toast. Pansy followed suit and grabbed the glass of wine in front of her. "Let us all toast to the death of the old, and the rebirth of the new." "Cheers." Pansy joined in the chorus of toast and clinked her glass with her friends and family.

"Mrs Parkinson this is a lovely dinner you have prepared for us." Voldemort said as he dug into the roast. "I am glad you like it Dark Lord." Her mother obediently bowed her head. Voldemort turned his head to Pansy, his cold eyes met hers and she felt a shiver run down her spine. "But I am far more excited for dessert." _Why do I feel like dessert won't be a nice affair at all?_

Pansy focused on her dinner, she wasn't hungry at all but she had to keep up appearances. Pleasant conversation filled the room. Pansy could feel a slight pressure pushing down on her chest. She tried to ignore the pain. _Just get through this. I know you can do it._

"Now. I think it is time for dessert." Voldemort grinned darkly. "Draco, Blaise, if you would be so kind as to fetch it." _It what is it?!_ Draco and Blaise stood up, bowed, and then excitedly rushed to the basement. Pansy could only wait for what was to come.

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione sat against the wall, she had tried to escape but the basement door was locked. The pain was ever present and Hermione was fighting to stay conscious. "Why can't I leave?" She asked, her voice was weak.

 _"Because, you haven't accepted it."_ It was her own voice now, her 'mother' had disappeared a while ago. Hermione guessed it was because her body was saving energy. " _You know who it is Hermione you just need to wake up and see it._ Hermione wanted to protest, to repeat what she had been saying all along, that she didn't know who it was. But then she hear footsteps, the basement door opened up. Down the stairs she could hear two pairs of footsteps.

"Grab her, she is too weak to fight back. Merlin this should really please the Dark Lord." To Hermione's horror it was Draco speaking to Blaise. They walked up to her with smug looks on their faces. Hermione struggled against their grip but she was weak and tired. "What are you doing please. Please help me!" She screamed, but they didn't listen. They pulled her up and dragged her along.

 _I'm going to die here._ The pain was increasing more and more with every step that Blaise and Draco took. She let her body hang limp, she was too tired to fight back. Hermione accepted her fate.

* * *

 **Pansy's POV**

Pansy was staring at her dinner, Blaise and Draco had left moments ago and Pansy was growing more and more worried as was the pain she was in. Then she hear it. It made her blood run cold and her heart beat faster. Her throat closed up in fear as she heard the voice of Hermione screaming for help in the basement. "What is going on? What have you done?!" Pansy yelled as she stood up. "Calm yourself child before I put you in your place." Voldemort said calmly as he too stood up. Pansy started to hyperventilate. _Oh God. I have to save her._ Right at that moment Blaise and Draco entered, they were holding up a barely conscious Hermione. "Let her go." Pansy stated firmly, she gritted her teeth through the pain. Black spots were dancing around her eyes.

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

 _"Hermione do not give up. You are so close."_ Hermione ignored her subconscious, she knew there was nothing else she could do. Draco and Blaise dragged her up the stairs, the voice were getting closer and closer as they entered the dining room. Hermione buckled over in pain. It was all becoming too much.

"Let her go." Hermione could her a familiar voice. She gathered all her strength and looked up. _Great, all the Slytherins are here._ She thought bitterly. _"Why don't you see. You have to accept it. YOU HAVE TOO!"_ Her subconscious was screaming at her now.

"Pansy calm down!" Hermione recognised his voice from before. _Wait, he's from those flashbacks. That means._ Hermione turned her head back to Pansy. _She's the one I am in love with? That cannot possibly be right. "BUT IT IS!"_ Hermione visibly shook her head. _I refuse to accept it!_

* * *

 **Pansy's POV**

"Don't you see Pansy." Her father said. "Even after all this she rejects you. She doesn't love you. She never will. No one ever will." Pansy stumbled back, the words were catching in her throat. "Kill her Pansy." her father said. And he got closer and closer. Soon everyone was chanting along. "KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!" Pansy glanced over to Hermione, she was still shaking her head, mumbling to herself. "I refuse to accept it." Those words broke her heart.

"All you have to do is listen Pansy." her father spoke.

 **"I do** ** _not_** **like Pansy Parkinson! She is annoying and stuck up, she thinks she is sooo high and mighty on her high horse. She just really irritates me."**

"She said that about you honey. She doesn't love you." Pansy buckled over in pain. This could not be happening.

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

 _"If you don't believe me I will show you!"_ Hermione's vision turned black as memories flashed before her eyes. How the day after that first potions lesson she caught herself staring at Pansy from across the Great Hall. How she felt jealous when she thought Pansy and Draco were seeing each other. And that lesson where Parkinson was late and Hermione thought she looked so gorgeous. And that she thought the glasses looked cute, the nervousness she had felt around her that day. Then she saw flashed of the Great Hall, how Pansy had saved her from the Boggart. And the next day when it was Pansy's turn that Hermione felt as if her heart was breaking at the sight. And how proud she felt when Pansy successfully beat the Boggart and how she couldn't stop staring at her because she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Because she was. And Hermione was in love.

She was in love.

Hermione opened her eyes, it didn't hurt anymore. Nothing hurt, and for the first time in a long time, Hermione felt complete.

 **Pansy's POV.**

Pansy watched in horror as Hermione fell to the ground. Pushing past the others she fel to her knees and lifted Hermione's head onto her lap.

"Stop it! Just stop it." She was in so much pain but she ignored it.

"I know what I feel for her. Even if she doesn't feel the same." Tears fell down her face as she silently cried. "I know it's real, even if you're not." She spoke softly. "You are too young to know what real love is. You hardly know this girl!" Her mother shouted. Pansy smiled softly. She stood up and embraced her mother. Before standing protectively in front of Hermione who was stirring awake, not that Pansy knew that.

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione opened her eyes and slowly sat up. In front of her she saw Voldemort, Draco, Blaise, Draco's parents, Pansy's parents and lastly she saw Pansy standing in front of her. Hermione's heart filled with warmth and love at the sight of her. _God I love her._

Pansy then started to speak; "But I do. I know I love her, I know because every time she walks into a room my hearts flutters, I know because her smile her the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I know because it takes every fiber of my being not to wrap my arms around her and when she is upset and tell her that everything will be okay. I know because I feel it deep in my soul when our eyes meet that we are meant for each other. And even if she doesn't realise it today or tomorrow I will love her until the day I die."

Hermione felt so incredibly touched by Pansy's passionate words. Her heart soared. Everything felt right.

"Pansy." She said softly. The Slytherin carefully turned around to face her.

"Hermione?" Her voice was so soft and so gentle that Hermione almost missed it,

The room around them disappeared, it turned into a clearing in the Forbidden forest. The moon was shining on them. Hermione couldn't wait any longer, she stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around Pansy.

"I love you too." She mumbled into her shoulder. Slowly Pansy unwrapped herself. Their faces were so close together. "I love you." Hermione repeated as she met Pansy's eyes. The words hit Pansy like a truck. Hermione couldn't contain her joy. She air around them filled with fireflies. It was perfect. They stared deep into each others eyes.

Slowly they leaned in.

All the pain and heartbreak, all the denial and longing that had led up to this moment built up and exploded into one perfect kiss.

Hermione felt sparks erupt in her stomach, they traveled through her body, up her spine and into her heart. She could feel their connection as she pressed her lips against Pansy's. Slowly yet shyly Pansy pulled back. They pressed their foreheads together. Pansy had her tangled in Hermione's hair, Hermione had her hand wrapped around her waist.

"Are you really here? Tell me I'm not dreaming." Pansy softly asked. "Pansy, I'm here. I will always be here."

"Always?"

"Always."

* * *

 **The moment has finally arrived! I will be back in a week with a new chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one. I know I did. Until next time readers. Laters**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter? I made you wait long enough lol, anyway on to the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16: When the dust has settled 

**Pansy's POV**

Pansy wasn't quite sure what was real, on one hand her greatest wish just came true, Hermione loved her back. But, on the other hand they had just made out in some dream coma version of the forbidden forest. After that everything had gone black.

Pansy stirred awake, she could feel a soft pillow supporting her head, which now didn't hurt. In fact she felt great. Better than she had in weeks. Pansy sat up and squinted her eyes as she adjusted to the light. Soon she recognised the Hospital Wing, everything that had happend before she passed out was such a blur. Slowly Pansy pulled her hand to her lips, a tingeling feeling ran through her body. _It felt so real. This better not be some stupid dream or whatever._ Pansy was interrupted from her musing when the curtain to her bed was pulled aside.

"We were right!" Pansy was very happy to see her blond haired friend, he was excitedly looking back and forth from Ginny to her. "Pansy how are you feeling? You look better already." He took a seat on the side of the bed, Pansy felt it dip slightly as he got comfortable. It was then that she noticed that all eyes were on her. Draco, Harry, Ginny, Blaise and to her surprise Ron Weasley was there too. Behind them stood a tired looking Madam Pomfrey and a tall slender man in green robes.

"I feel fine." Pansy said distractedly, she really didn't like all the attention on her. Ginny seemed to notice this and turned to Harry and Ron. "Shall we go see if Hermione is awake?" Pansy could hear the grin in her voice. "Why are you so happy? Just because she's awake doesn't mean that Hermione is too." Pansy herd Weasley say as the trio walked over to the bed next to hers.

"So..." Draco said expectantly. Blaise shot him a confused look. "So...what?" Pansy returned while sitting up straighter. "What happened?" He beamed at her while he excitedly drummed his fingers on the sheets.

 _Will he think I went on some crazy coma trip if I tell him? That was some dinner party. I guess Voldemort was right, dessert was definitely the highlight of my evening._ Pansy couldn't suppress a small smile that tugged at her lips. "Actually guys can we talk about all of that later? I kinda want to freshen up and stuff." Blaise nodded and stood up. "Of course Pans. Take your time." He shot Draco another weird look before taking his leave.

"I was right wasn't I?" Draco said as he too got up. Pansy wanted to say something, anything really. "Don't say anything Pans, I know I'm right." He peeked over to where the trio of Gryffindors were standing around a now awake Hermione. "Looks like your girlfriend's up too." He grinned and left to get some much needed rest.

 _She's awake. She's not dead. So I can talk to her and confirm that whatever that was was real and not just in my head._ Pansy took a deep breath before carefully standing up.

"No you don't Parkinson. I need to examine you before you can leave. Afterwards you can have a shower and freshen up in that room there." Madam Pomfrey pointed to a doorway on the far side of the Hospital Wing. Pansy shot a desperate look to Hermione who was talking to what Pansy presumed was another healer. "Don't worry about her, healer McDouglas is checking her out now."

 _I just want to see her._

Pansy put on some fresh clothes that Blaise and Draco had brought her, some jeans, a jumper and a simple white T-shirt. Pansy was just happy to get out of that god awful hospital gown. Her hair was slightly damp. When she saw her reflection in the mirror she wasn't nearly as horrified as she was before. She was no longer pale, no grey bags under her eyes, there was some colour in her cheeks. She decided to let her hair hang loose, a strand fell in front of her face but she quickly pushed it aside.

 _I'm nervous, why am I so nervous?_ She mentally readied herself to see her again. Butterflies were fluttering around her stomach. Suddenly it felt as if the door to the Hospital Wing was heavier than normal.

"Dear you may go, but me and McDouglas would like you to return tomorrow afternoon for a checkup, just to see if everything is still okay. If you feel sick in anyway you should come back. You and Mrs Granger have been excused for lessons tomorrow. Take it easy." Madam Pomfrey gave her a warm smile before shooing her out of the Hospital Wing. Sadly Hermione was no where in sight.

"Damnit." Pansy mumbled. She would have to wait until dinner that night.

"Sad to leave so soon? I thought you would be eager to get out of there. I know I was." Pansy turned quickly to face a familiar figure. "Hermione." She breathed out stunned. She looked beautiful, her hair was loose, she had casual clothes on, a plain black hoodie and some jeans. That was it. But to Pansy she looked breathtaking.

Hermione slowly took a step closer. "Wait. How are you feeling? Are you going to be okay? Did you have strange vision or whatever? And did-" Pansy was cut of by a pair of warm lips pressing against her own. _O_

 _Okay it was definitely real!_

Pansy felt overjoyed as she wrapped her arms around the other girl. Their bodies pressed flush against each other. It felt like a scene from a movie, Pansy lifted Hermione up and spun them both around. Hermione giggled as she pressed her face into Pansy's neck. Finally she set her down. Pansy was a little out of breath but that didn't stop her from taking Hermione's hands in her own.

"God, I love you." She shyly pushed a strand of Hermione's hair out of her face. Pansy absolutely melted at the sight of Hermione. The bright blush that covered her cheeks when she heard Pansy's words, the happy tears in her eyes. The wide smile on her face.

"I know." She whispered back before biting her lip and sheepishly meeting Pansy's eyes. "I love you too." Pansy felt her heart soar as she stared deeply into Hermione's warm brown eyes. "And you smell nice." Hermione teased. Pans couldn't help but chuckle. "Let's get out of here." She responded as she took Hermione's hand.

Together they laughed as they happily skipped off. They didn't realise that Ron had seen the whole thing.

* * *

 **Ron's POV**

Ron had been having a tough week. First he got in a fight with Hermione, Harry seemed to be on her side too. Ron let them be, they would cool off to him eventually. When Ginny had burst into the common room where Ron was luckily still up working on a charms essay his heart nearly stopped. He didn't know how or why but Hermione had fallen gravely ill. Her and Parkinson from Slytherin, Ron had a sneaking suspicion that the latter may have poisoned Hermione. Much to his chagrin, when he arrived in the Hospital Wing, he saw that Zanbini and Malfoy were there too. They all seemed rather cozy with each other.

'What are they doing here?" He had asked with a firm tone. "Ron now really isn't the time." Ginny had then said, he let it go knowing that there were more pressing matters. The rest of the night had consisted of waiting. Ginny and Malfoy kept sneaking off somewhere, Ron didn't mention anything at the time because again, there were more pressing matters at hand. But when he saw Malfoy take Harry's hand in a very affectionate manner he almost lost it. Ginny had silently begged him to not. He listened but Golly he would have to talk to Harry later.

* * *

Once Hermione had woken up she seemed much better. She had even shot Ron a smile signalling that all was forgotten. He was grateful because truth be told, he had missed his friend and was happy that she was alive. He left the Hospital Wing that morning feeling extremely relieved, he had wanted to catch Harry as they left but he disappeared before he got the chance to talk to him. Ron had seen him walk off with Malfoy. He bitterly turned back down the corridor to see if Hermione was done and if maybe they could hang out. What he saw then shook him to his very core.

Hermione. And Parkinson. Were kissing. Ron watched as Parkinson lifted Hermione in the air, joyful giggles and soft smiles was all he saw. He watched as Parkinson told Hermione she loved her, he watched the way Hermione beamed and the tears that formed in her eyes. He watched them run off together looking impossibly happy.

 _Hermione and Parkinson?!_ Ron felt anger well up inside him again. First Harry and Malfoy and now this?! He stormed off in the towards the Great Hall, he was hoping to catch one of them and confront them, It didn't matter if it was Harry or Hermione. He paced angrily down the steps and was almost at his destination when he collided into something.

"Oh. Ron. I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Ron looked up to see Luna standing above him holding out her hand. Ron took it and stood up. "Thats fine. Now if you would excuse me." He said stonily before pushing past the Ravenclaw. To his surprise she didn't move out of the way.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed." She just stared at him with her signature dreamy look. She was really testing Ron's patience. "I am fine." He grumbled.

"You're upset about something." She stated while slightly raising one eyebrow.

"Yes I am bloody upset!" Ron roared, others were starting to stare.

"There is no need to yell you know? Is it because Hermione was sick? I heard she is better now."

"Well actually I don't think Hermione is better at all, in fact she is quite the opposite, especially if she is running around with that snake!" Ron felt his rage boil up again. Luna just gave him a tired look. "Ah yes, I suspected that was it. You should really get with them times. People change. Even Pansy. And if you really love Hermione you should let her be happy, with whoever she is with." After that she skipped off.

 _How did she know that I was talking about Parkinson?_

Ron stood there baffled, Luna words were ringing in his ears. "If you really love Hermione you should let her be happy." Ron thought back to the way Hermione had smiled when Pansy told her she loved her, and that he hadn't seen her smile like that in a long long time. The way they had ran off together, hand in hand, how care free it looked. In that moment Ron knew had had to talk to his friends, not because he was angry. But because they were his friends and he wanted to know what was going on in their lives.

His anger was now replaced with guilt and shame. These were his friends and he had given them the impression that they couldn't tell him what they were going through and what was happening in their lives. With that Ron entered the Great Hall to find Ginny, he suspected she knew what was going on.

 _Times really are changing._

* * *

 **Pansy's POV**

"I wanna show you something." Pansy whispered to Hermione as they walked out of the castle. She had never been so happy in her life. It was a little chilly outside, fog covered the grounds but neither of them cared. "Where are we going?" Hermione asked, she was getting a bit cold. Pansy saw her shiver and wrapped her Slytherin scarf around her before putting her hands around her waist. "Don't worry, it's a short walk and it's warm."

Fifteen minutes later and the couple were standing in front of a small cabin, it was covered slightly by some tall trees, you could still see the castle in the distance.

"I found this in my third year, I used to come here a lot, think it's abandoned." Hermione gave her a curious look but followed her inside. The interior of the cabin looked cozy, there was a small sofa in the corner, a bed at the far end and on the other side of the room was a small kitchenette and table. "Pansy this is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked to the fireplace next to the sofa. "I know. I thought that maybe you and I could just spend some time together. You know. Before we have to deal with other people and stuff." Pansy said sheepishly as she stared at her shoes suddenly feeling rather embarrassed. Hermione lit the fire with a flick of her wand before walking over to the Slytherin.

"I think that is a great idea. We should probably get to know each other and all." Hermione gently pulled Pansy along to the sofa. Despite the fire next to them Hermione still felt rather cold, Pansy felt quite proud of Hermione as she watched her expertly transfigure the Slytherin scarf around her neck into a fuzzy blanket.

 _She so's beautiful._ Pansy thought as their legs brushed under the blanket. A warm filling filled her heart as she stared at the Gryffindor beside her.

"Is there something on my face?" Hermione asked almost shyly as she carefully touched her cheek. Pansy thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"No." Pansy said as she softy grabbed Hermione's hand. "I just can't believe that this is really happening." Pansy smiled even wider when Hermione brushed her thumb oer Pansy's hand. "You have no idea how badly I have wanted this." Hermione scooted closer to Pansy and laid her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realise it was you." Pansy nuzzled closer to her and softly whispered.

"Don't be. This is perfect."

They both knew they had a lot to talk about, a lot to discuss, but in that moment it didn't really matter. They both fell into a dreamless sleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **Lots of fluff this chapter, it was more of a filler. Let me know what you think I love reading your reviews! Laters!**


End file.
